<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dance Of Midnight Ink by princey_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982137">A Dance Of Midnight Ink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie'>princey_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fairy Tale Curses, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Murder, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Unsympathetic Sleep | Remy Sanders, Weapons, mention of burning witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon A Time, Logan longed for the adventures that waited just outside of his sleepy little village. A fascinating world he only knew from his books and a desire no one around him seemed to share. Then one day his father goes missing in the woods and it's on Logan to bring him back safely. He finds out that adventures involving strange magic and pretty princes are far more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Deceit &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton &amp; Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Dr. Emile Picani, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Platonic DLAMPTR, Platonic Lomile - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Storytime! 2020, TSS Fanworks Collective</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Safe And Sound And Bored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/schleifchen/gifts">schleifchen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my entry for the Storytime Big Bang &amp; I'm pretty excited since it's my first time participating. So let me know what you think!<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, Logan was bored out of his mind. He was sitting on the windowsill of his father's little cottage at the edge of their small, sleepy village. And that was exactly the problem: They lived in a small, sleepy village where most people were narrow minded and slow witted. One of the men at the market had once seen his sketches from his late night constellation observation and told him to use his coal pencil for something useful.</p><p>So Logan took refuge in his books, where he wasn't looked at strangely if he said the word astronomy out loud. But by now, he could quote every single word from his books, and they’d become dull as well. Remy and his friend Remus chasing after him and teasing him constantly would be an almost welcome distraction now, even if they annoyed Logan to the brink of madness. For Logan, it was a sign of just how desperate he was for any kind of intellectual stimulation, even if it were just Remus' obscene nicknames thrown his way.</p><p>With an uncharacteristically dramatic sigh, Logan pushed himself off the windowsill and turned to watch his father cleaning and mending his utensils at the kitchen table. Emile was a remarkable inventor in Logan's eyes, and yet the world only seemed to be interested in his skills of crafting filigrane jewelry. Metals, no matter if gold, silver, bronze, or iron, bent under his hands with the ease normal people twisted a green twig. Emile had a keen eye for crystals and gems of all kinds, and yet Logan’s father had never shown interest in using any of his skills to gain a larger amount of wealth.</p><p>Logan both admired and despised him for that. He knew that this simple, but comfortable life was what Emile wanted, and Logan knew he had to respect that. He wanted to respect that. And yet, he yearned for more. He wanted to travel, to see the world, and discover the secrets hidden underneath the surface. He wanted to see the large libraries, the ruins of ancient civilizations. He wanted to sail the ocean into the new world and see if any of the comments about this new continent, he found offhandedly mentioned in a paragraph of his book, came anywhere near to the truth. Logan wanted more, he wanted an adventure, and he knew that gold would bring him a large step closer to that dream.</p><p>The sun shone through the window behind Logan and reflected from the tweezers Emile was currently polishing, right into his eyes, blinding him for a second. Shaking his head like a wet dog, Emile squinted up, offended at whatever disrupted his work. Then he spotted Logan.</p><p>"Oh, hey bumblebee, since when are you here? You look grumpy, do I have to refuse another proposal from Remy? Or wait, did Remus try to mud bomb you again?"</p><p>Logan frowned. "Luckily neither. I've been here all day, reading." He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You haven't noticed me sitting here even once?"</p><p>Emile laughed. "Must have slipped my sight. We can't all be as observant as you, my little adventurer. What's been spoiling your mood then? Talk to your pops." Emile patted his knee for him to sit.</p><p>Logan fondly rolled his eyes. "I'm way too old for that. Too tall as well, if you've noticed," Logan gestured to himself.</p><p>Emile made a show of taking off his glasses, cleaning them with an oily rag, holding them against the light before cleaning them again with the edge of his shirt, smearing oil there as well. He put the glasses back on and gasped at the sight of Logan.</p><p>"Now I sure do see it! How could I miss it?! My little boy is all grown up now."</p><p>Logan groaned. "Dad..."</p><p>"Ok, ok, fine." Emile chuckled. "You're just very fun to tease, son-ny boy."</p><p>"Ugh, don't remind me." Logan leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms with a huff.</p><p>Emile's gaze got sad. "Ah, Logan. I just want the best for you, you know that."</p><p>"Do I?"</p><p>"You do, you're just upset and taking it out on the innocent ceiling. You're staring angry holes into it like you'd like it to become cheese."</p><p>With a clenched jaw, Logan made eye contact with his father. Sometimes he hated that the other could read him better than Logan could read any map.</p><p>"You know that I love you, son, and I'll support you in whatever way you choose to become happy. All I want for you is to not be alone. If it's through romance or through a friend, I couldn't care less, as long as you're happy, but Logan, please. I know the people here are not what you think the ideal is but… could you try a bit? Ever since you were a little boy with your too large glasses you’ve had the habit of carrying your nose just a tad too high. But at least then you still made friends, Remy and you were almost inseparable…"</p><p>Logan wrinkled his nose. "And then I started to know better."</p><p>Emile sighed. "And that's exactly what I meant. No matter how smart, you're no better than anyone else here. They still deserve a basic amount of respect until they do something to lose it."</p><p>Logan swallowed down the knot of anger that was swelling in his throat. "They all already did, if they weren't such idiots-"</p><p>"Logan! That's enough, don't you think? No use insulting someone who isn't here to defend themselves."</p><p>"Fine," Logan bit back.</p><p>Emile took off his glasses and cleaned them again. "All I ask of you is to try to be nice. You found a friend before when you were barely four, I'm sure my grown adult son is capable of doing so again. Given that he truly wants to."</p><p>Logan stared at him, not willing to back down on this. "I won't lie to you, so I won't promise anything that I don't intend to hold."</p><p>Emile's shoulders sagged in disappointment. "Then I guess that's all I can ask." Emile collected his equipment in his bag along with the materials for his latest commission of a simple necklace with amethysts. "I have to leave for my appointment now or I'll be late. I'm taking the cart and should be back by tomorrow evening. We'll continue the conversation then."</p><p>In a childish burst of spite, Logan didn't wish him farewell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome To Your Local Castle - We Hope You Don't Enjoy Your Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan lost his dad. He’d really like back.If you find Emile, please return to local bookworm or else he’ll come and pick him up himself. That is a threat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan's brows were furrowed as he stared out of the window of their small house. He had been here for more than an hour, sitting on the windowsill and watching the main city gate across the street. The sun had fully risen by now. He was waiting for Emile to come back. Normally the merchant would have been back by yesterday evening at the latest. The possible reason for his stay out, not a single one very pleasant, had been keeping Logan up all night.</p><p>Despite the early morning hour, the streets were busy and people filed in through the city gate. Yet Emile's cart remained missing. As midday grew closer and the sunrise faded, Logan gave in to his growing inner turmoil.</p><p>Determined to no longer wait around uselessly, he hopped off the windowsill and rushed around the house. First, he threw on his most robust cloak. Then a small bag which he filled with the essentials followed: provisions, a small oil lamp, and a few coins. Before he could lose his stride, Logan left the house and set his direction through the gate.</p><p>However, he didn't get far as he ran into a familiar pair at the gate. Remy and Remus were just about to enter the town, Remy with his cherished crossbow slung over his shoulder and Remus as always by his side, only this time he was carrying dead ducks in both his hands. They must have used the early morning hours to hunt.</p><p>Logan cursed his luck that he had to run into them now.</p><p>"Going somewhere?" Remy asked cockily with his loopsided grin as he barricaded Logan's way with his arm.</p><p>Normally Logan would have rolled his eyes and countered with a few quick remarks of his own but now he had no time for shenanigans. "Nothing that concerns you," he said, simply ducking under the arm of a dumbfounded Remy and continuing his pace.</p><p>Unfortunately, Remy's long legs helped him quickly catch up and keep pace with Logan as the latter stomped in the direction of the forest path that led to the next town. Remus followed Remy like an ever present grinning shadow, although sometimes it was hard to tell when his mustache was so covered in mud that it hid his face.</p><p>"You certainly could use a pathfinder if you go into the woods, you're not exactly a nature person, booky boy. And I happen to be the best around."</p><p>To say that Logan declined politely would have been a lie. It would be more accurate to say that Logan informed them that he didn't require a pathfinder since he knew where he was going and that Remy wouldn't be able to find his right foot if it weren't attached to his leg already. Logan used Remy’s confused pause to try and remember which side was the right one again to leave both of them behind and venture into the woods alone.</p><p>In the end, Logan was right. He didn't need a pathfinder, as the traces on the trail he found late in the afternoon told him an obvious story. Emile's cart had slid onto its side, judging by the deep furrows where the wheels had dug into the dirt as it was abruptly halted before ultimately falling over. The contents of the cart that Emile had been meaning to sell in the next town were strewn across the forest floor. However, what had been responsible for the crash clearly didn't care about collecting and keeping the expensive materials. Everything was laid out clearly in front of Logan, only a trace of Emile himself was missing.</p><p>At least, until Logan rounded the cart, for which he had to jump into a small murky moat, to see the other side. Then he saw the blood. There was a streak of brownish red dried on the light wood, right next to giant slashes, or rather claw marks, on the side of the cart. Logan shuddered at the thought of just how large of an animal could cause this.</p><p>He looked around and found what looked like someone had broken through the underbrush next to the cart, further leading into the woods. Logan only hesitated for a second before following the new path. Footprints were visible in the wet mud, left by what looked like giant paws, and a lot of them. Dried blood was smeared on leaves and branches along the way, and Logan tried not to think about what caused it to be there, or what he would find when the trail would end. It was better to for once put his trust into hope and pray to find Emile at least alive.</p><p>What he certainly didn't expect was for the trees to suddenly decrease in number and give way to a large clearing. The underbrush yielded to soft grass, shortly followed by gigantic rose bushes that encircled the estate before him. In the middle of the clearing stood a castle.</p><p>The white stone shone brightly in the evening light, and the last rays of sunlight reflected off the blue gray shingle roofs. Shining windows lined the middle of the first floor of the main building, which was flanked with two smaller towers. Overall of that stood the main tower, twice as high as the other two with only a single window at the very top. Logan immediately felt as though he was being watched, even though he was still likely invisible to anyone in the castle in his place under the trees.</p><p>Just before him in the rose hedges, he saw a gap. Branches were broken and kicked down, trampled into the earth along with some dark red petals. Carefully Logan approached, and after a long look to confirm that no one seemed to be nearby, he stepped through the opening.</p><p>The palace gardens were beautiful. From his vantage point, Logan could only see the front of the castle, but that was still enough for even someone like himself, who was more or less disinterested in nature, to realize that. Before his eyes spread a landscape of green grass intertwined with cobblestone paths and flower beds, as well as marble statues and hedges groomed into various shapes. He could also see an iron gate and a broader stone path that lead to the front of the castle in an elegant curve. The gate was currently closed, but as far as Logan was able to tell, there were no guards around. In fact, there wasn’t a trace of anybody around. And yet the place seemed too well maintained to be abandoned. But maintained by who?</p><p>Logan could not recall any of the villagers or other merchants his father met with even mentioning a castle nearby. Not to mention the fact that the main tower should be visible for miles, probably even from Logan's village on a clear day, and yet Logan had never seen it before.</p><p>The very existence of the castle defied all logic. But if there was one thing Logan could not resist, it was a riddle. And if the destroyed hedges were anything to go by, Emile had passed through here, and might even be inside!</p><p>With new determination and a quick reassuring touch to the knife hidden in his sleeve, he crossed the lawn to the front entrance. A grand staircase led to a heavy double winged wooden door carved with various animals and hunting scenes, all in such great detail that if Logan were any less of a rational man, he would swear that they were moving.</p><p>Instead, Logan took the golden door knocker in the form of a roaring lion and brought it against the dark wood twice. A loud knock echoed behind the door.</p><p>Logan listened for footsteps, for any sounds that there was another living being present in the building, but was only met with silence. He repeated the process, but nothing changed. Either no one heard him or there was no one present to hear him. And while it was always possible that the inhabitants simply didn't want to open the door or invite him in, Logan thought that unlikely. But if that were the case they were about to be disappointed.</p><p>Upon finding that the entrance was in fact not locked, Logan pushed open the door. The wood was as heavy as it looked, and Logan needed both arms to even push open one of the wings. Before it could fall closed again he slipped inside and instantly felt as if he stepped into another world.</p><p>Dust particles danced in the air around him, illuminated by the light streaming from the windows from the gallery above him. The room was rather empty, except for a few stone vases filled with blooming flowers, a wardrobe stood right next to the door, and a small arrangement of a few finely carved chairs and a coffee table next to a giant, unlit fireplace on the far right side of the entrance hall. The opposite end of the hall was filled by a staircase that must lead to the upper floors.</p><p>In front of Logan, however, was another door half open, seemingly leading to a dark hallway. If it weren't for the silence that followed the heavy door slamming shut behind him, Logan could have missed the distant but heated voices coming from further inside the building. Silently, he snuck towards the door and followed the voices down the corridor, deeper into the guts of the mysterious castle. It was dark around him, but a bit further down a light flickered through a door that stood ajar. Logan quietly got closer and peered through the gap.</p><p>The room was furnished like a grand living room, with another giant marble fireplace at the opposite wall, though this one was lit. The crackle of flames on wooden logs could be heard while the fire cast an orange glow over the room. In front of the fireplace was a small sofa, and with horror, Logan recognized the unconscious figure on top.</p><p>It was Emile. And he wasn't alone.</p><p>Two shadowy figures were bent over Emile, their backs to Logan, and their faces were hidden in the darkness against the fire glow in the background, while a third figure stood a bit to the side. They were dressed in something similar to a white knight uniform, but the strangest thing was the little red flames gleaming on their shoulder and head. Not only that, but their skin had a soft golden glow as if fire moved through their veins as well.</p><p>Logan swallowed heavily. He came prepared for wolves, maybe bandits, or an angered count. Not magic. He still pulled the knife from his boot. It seemed smaller than when he had hidden it there this morning, and he wasn’t even sure if it would do anything. Still, Logan wasn't about to leave his only family with some monsters.</p><p>In retrospect, maybe there was a better solution to his situation than to storm through the door with his knife in hand, but at that moment he was desperate.</p><p>"Step away from him!"</p><p>All three strangers whirled around and the one with the flames immediately took a defensive stance in front of the others, hand flying to the sword at his side. Logan must not have looked very threatening since, despite his startled state, the knight didn't draw it.</p><p>Now, Logan could at least get a closer look at Emile, and as he stepped forward his stomach sunk. Emile's injury was worse than he thought. There was a large gash in his chest, still oozing blood despite it being probably several hours old. To his horror, he noticed vines growing from the wound and roses raking around his stomach, thorns further burying into the flesh.</p><p>"What have you done to him?" Logan's voice couldn't be more than a whisper.</p><p>He felt faint and there was white noise echoing in his ears. Powerless, his hand with the knife fell to his side. Emile looked so frail, lying there vulnerable with that disgusting thing growing on- or rather in him.</p><p>White glowing rage coursed through Logan’s veins, and he looked up at the three figures. "How dare you?!" he screamed, not even close to satisfied when the others flinched back.</p><p>Not his smartest move, which he realized when he suddenly found himself held at swordpoint by a very pissed off knight. Who was burning. Literally. The small glimmer of flames had grown to a whole configuration around his shoulders and on top of his head, even engulfing his arms and the hilt of the broadsword.</p><p>But Logan had never been one to back down. Stubbornly he stared into the other’s eyes, red eyes, he realized, and raised his dagger in a challenge.</p><p>"Ok, let's calm down for a second!" One of the other two stepped forward. His companion tried to hold him back with a soft "Thomas, no, wait, let Roman-" but Thomas didn't pay attention.</p><p>As Thomas stepped closer, Logan saw that he too didn't appear human. His skin had a weird shine to it, and fragile patterns like you'd normally found on expensive tea service curled around his cheekbones. Deep brown eyes inspected him with a sympathetic look.</p><p>"I'm sure we'd all like to not get anybody hurt, right? Why don't we put our weapons down first and then have a nice talk, huh? You look exhausted, buddy, would you like a nice cup of tea?"</p><p>Logan was still suspicious, but the man in front of him seemed far too trusting for it to not be genuine. His eyes darted to the still burning sword pointed at him. Logan adjusted his grip on the dagger handle.</p><p>Thomas must have followed his gaze since he threw a stern look at the knight, the one the other had called Roman. "Don't you think so too, Ro?"</p><p>They stared at each other for a second before Roman hesitantly lowered his sword with a grumble.</p><p>"Fine," he spat out. "But remember I can still fry you." Red eyes were focused on Logan's every move.</p><p>Thomas spun back around with a smile and looked at Logan until he at least lowered his knife. "Great, now we can talk!"</p><p>"First, I want to know what you did to my dad!" Logan wasn't going to let himself be brushed aside like this. They couldn't kidnap his father and expect him to play tea party with them.</p><p>"Your- Oh dear." Thomas’ expression turned sad.</p><p>"Speaking of the man, Thomas, maybe it would be best to get back on task?" The third man who had been quiet until now spoke up.</p><p>"Oh, you're completely right." Thomas was already rushing back to Emile's side. "Roman, could you please give me a bit more light?"</p><p>Roman wordlessly snapped his fingers and the candlestick next to the couch illuminated.</p><p>In the new light, Logan noticed bandages lying on a small table next to Emile, as well as thread, needle, and other medical equipment.</p><p>The third man must have noticed his baffled staring as his deep voice addressed Logan next. "What? Surprised we're stitching him back together?"</p><p>In the brighter light, Logan could see dark violet eyes fixating him from under black bangs. Although the man was not armed and was dressed as a servant, Logan felt not a bit less threatened than by the knight. It didn't help that in his chest there was a giant, unmoving clock. Bronze ornaments seemed to melt seamlessly into his skin where his clothes didn't cover the edge completely. Why the man had cut a hole in his clothes to show the clock in the first place was beyond Logan.</p><p>"Then why are roses growing from his abdomen?” Logan asked through gritted teeth, not an ounce less aggressive. “If you had truly just intentions, why would you cast your witchcraft on him?"</p><p>Everyone except Logan and the unconscious Emile sucked in a breath.</p><p>"Be careful who you accuse of witchcraft."</p><p>Logan whirled around to face the voice behind him.</p><p>He found himself facing another strange man. Caramel brown hair was brushed back and a small golden crown rested atop his head. That and the expensive looking pants and boots he wore along with a long sleeved shirt and black vest clued Logan in that he might be seeing the ruler of the castle before him. Logan watched him, mesmerized as the dancing light of the fireplace not only illuminated the shimmering golden and green scales that adorned the right side of his face. It also reflected from his eyes, one a light blue and the other a deep gold with a slitted pupil, which inspected him with an ice cold stare.</p><p>"I don't think you're in the position to accuse anyone of anything, since you're the one trespassing and insulting me and my people." The prince slowly circled him, and Logan felt like a small prey animal being stalked by a predator. Logan was one hundred percent sure he did not like the feeling.</p><p>The snake-like man came to a halt between Logan and the others. He stood still, and although he was a few inches shorter than Logan, his presence still seemed to tower over him. A disgusted sneer formed around his mouth. "But to answer your incredibly rude not-quite-question, none of us cast any witchcraft on your father. It's his own fault that he ended up like this. He shouldn't have come here, the castle is just taking what it's owed."</p><p>The next sentence came out so quiet that Logan thought for a split second that he imagined it. "It always does."</p><p>Logan's mouth was already open, ready to shout out questions, to demand answers. But then he saw Virgil ghosting his fingers over his chest with a crestfallen look, and even Thomas had a grim look on his face as he tied the last of the bandages around Emile’s midriff.</p><p>Logan shut his mouth again. A second ago he was sure that he stood in front of the culprits who bewitched his father, but now he suddenly wasn't so sure.</p><p>But the solemn look on the royal’s face didn't last long. In a moment the usual sneer was back on his face, but this time it was directed at his servants. "You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place. It's just making things more complicated than they have to be."</p><p>Thomas calmly stood and wiped off his hands on a spare towel. It came away with red stains, and Logan's stomach lurched at the realization that it was drenched in his father's blood.</p><p>"I was not going to leave an injured man to die on the doorstep. That's not how we do things." Warm brown eyes drilled into the other. "Once that was true for you as well, my prince."</p><p>The prince raised his chin in a challenge. "People change."</p><p>"Not that much, I hope."</p><p>The prince scoffed and swirled around to leave, his dark cape floating after him. "Find somewhere for him to stay, the eastern tower would do."</p><p>"Hey, what do you mean, stay?! We're not staying here!" Logan shouted after him.</p><p>The prince stopped dead in his tracks and glanced at him over his shoulder, the gold of his eye glimmering in the firelight.</p><p>Logan shuddered.</p><p>"I can't risk you running around and telling people this place exists. You'll stay. Virgil will show you to your room."</p><p>The clock-man’s mouth thinned into an angry line. "Will he now?" he asked, almost a growl in his voice.</p><p>"If his prince commands him, he will."</p><p>Virgil clenched his jaw. "We can't imprison people, it's-"</p><p>"We can't let our guard down either,” the prince interrupted him with narrowed eyes. “Do I really have to remind you what happened the last time?"</p><p>Virgil's eyes widened, and for a moment, in front of Logan stood just a vulnerable young man. Then a shadow fell over his face and he cast his gaze to the floor.</p><p>Roman's voice filled the silence. "But it's still possible that they could leave. The amnesia could still affect them with the cur-"</p><p>A sharp look from the prince shut him up.</p><p>"They are not to leave. This is not up for discussion."</p><p>That phrase had never stopped Logan before and it wouldn't now. "If you want to lock me up so bad, then fine. But I need to get my father home first. He wouldn't rat your precious castle out anyway, I doubt he even remembers coming here with the grade of his injury."</p><p>"And if I would permit you to leave, which guarantee would I have for your return?"</p><p>"You'd have my word."</p><p>The prince belted out a cold laugh. "Your word is worth nothing."</p><p>Dumbfounded Logan stood where he was like he grew roots as the prince strutted out of the room. His knight followed him with an apologetic glance at Logan.</p><p>Virgil sighed and pinched his nose. "I really can't with him."</p><p>Thomas laid a hand on his arm. "I know. We just have to believe it'll get better."</p><p>The chamberlain showed Thomas a small smile, the first positive expression Logan had seen in the grim man’s face.</p><p>Logan averted his gaze, feeling like he was intruding on an intimate moment.</p><p>"Your father should be alright now,” Thomas said, facing Logan. “He'll sleep a lot, he sure needs it, but his wounds will heal."</p><p>Logan felt as if a huge weight just lifted from his chest. "Thank you," he said from the bottom of his heart.</p><p>"We'll put you in the east tower chambers, for now, I suppose. Maybe Roman can make our dearest prince see some sense. I wouldn't count on it though." Virgil carefully took Emile in his arms as he spoke, and made his way through the castle.</p><p>Logan had no choice but to follow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Promises - Some Broken, Some Kept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan has spent not even a whole day in the castle and is already done with that place</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil showed them to their rooms, or rather, he showed Logan since Emile was still unconscious and the growing ground for some heavily thorned roses. Logan had to admit as he surveyed his surroundings that the luxurious quarters were aesthetically pleasing, at least for a prison cell. They had entered through a double winged wooden door with similar carving to the entrance hall. It lead to a small entrance space with a cabinet and a mirror mounted to the wall above. Then a second set of doors lead to the bedroom with the large bed and decadent fireplace.</p><p>By now it was late in the night and the only remarkable event despite his unsuccessful try to pick the door lock to the hallway had been a featherlight knock after which he found a tablet of various foods on his bedroom doorstep.</p><p>That was until he heard a key scratch in the lock of the hallway door. Logan fought the urge to grab a candlestick to have something to defend himself with. He wasn't ready to look that stupid, especially since most of the castle staff he'd meet up until now didn't seem like much of a threat.</p><p>It was Thomas who stepped through the door, a candelabra in hand. When he spotted Logan next to the door, he smiled.</p><p>"Thought that you wouldn't be sleeping yet. Well, I hope that you're properly rested cause you're getting out of here."</p><p>Logan owlishly blinked at him.</p><p>Thomas’ smile didn't falter. "I have a horse ready in the stables and Maximus is a big boy, strong enough to carry both of you."</p><p>Logan's heart jumped at the chance of freedom, but a bitter taste remained in his mouth. Could he really trust this stranger? Most likely more than he could the rest of the castle’s inhabitants, but that wasn't by much. But Thomas did help his dad…</p><p>Logan chewed on his bottom lip. "My father's still injured, will he be able to-"</p><p>Thomas nodded. "He will survive the ride. I hear the village isn't that far from here, and Maximus has a steady pace. Once we get you both into the saddle it'll be fine, I promise."</p><p>Logan nodded to himself, he had to choose to believe Thomas for now. After all, he wasn't very keen on staying here any longer than absolutely necessary.</p><p>Together, they lifted Emile from the bed and carried him outside. Their way leads through dark corridors, only lit by the moon shining through the windows since none of them had a hand free for a candle.</p><p>They entered the stables. Immediately the smell of fresh hay and horse entered Logan's nostrils. In the middle of the room stood a big white steed. Logan didn't know much about horses, but this animal looked noble and temperamental and a bit intimidating as he pawed his hooves.</p><p>Thomas handed him the reins and Logan climbed into the saddle. With their efforts combined, they managed to position Emile in front of Logan, leaning his head against Logan’s chest.</p><p>"You just have to follow the path to the main road. It's a bit overgrown, but you'll find the way and Maximus is a sturdy runner. He has more of a mountain goat than of a horse in his ancestry if you ask me," Thomas joked. "But a bit of warning concerning your father. He's likely to lose all his memories as soon as you return home, and it might be best to not mention any of this to him. He won't be able to recall anything that happened. And… please, even if you don't return, please don't tell anyone about this place. People tend to react violently to things they fear or don't understand. And magic falls under both of these categories."</p><p>Logan nodded. "Thank you, Thomas. For everything. You have my word that I won't reveal your existence to anyone."</p><p>Logan kicked the stirrups into Maximus' flanks and the horse went flying into the night, hooves clattering on the stone path before they passed the gate.</p><p>What Thomas had said was true, it was only a short ride now that Logan knew the way. Before he knew it, Logan dashed through the gate and stopped the neighing horse in front of his home. Their next door neighbor Nathan was the only one who responded to his call for help. Together they quickly eased Emile into his bed.</p><p>Logan sat next to him, head in his hands. He could hear Nathan moving around in the next room. He listened to his father's breath and tried to work up the courage to remove the bandages. What would he do if Thomas had lied to him and the roses weren't gone? What if they had buried even deeper into his chest? How would he even begin to explain that to the village doctor?</p><p>Logan shot to his feet like the chair had stung him. He carefully cut open the bandages before his newfound courage could leave, or before Nathan could enter the room and see the magic wound. He held his breath as he peeled away the last white piece of fabric and revealed- a normal enough flesh wound. The edges were irregular and swollen but the plant that had been previously growing there was gone. The only proof that it had ever been there were fading black marks over his chest that somewhat resembled the thorns and roses.</p><p>Logan sighed in relief. It appeared that the magic really would fade quickly now that they left the castle grounds. He quickly set to work to clean and rebandage the injury, so engrossed in his work that he almost missed Emile stirring.</p><p>"Logan?"</p><p>Logan's head snapped up. "Dad? No, wait, don't' try to get up." He gently pressed Emile's shoulders back down into the bedding.</p><p>"I'm at home? I must be getting old, son, I don't even remember coming back to the village, yet alone home." Emile let out a weak chuckle.</p><p>Logan eyed him warily. "Well, what do you remember?"</p><p>Emile's forehead wrinkled as he dug through his memory. "I was on the way back, in the woods, I think and-" his eyes narrowed- "did I lose the cart?"</p><p>Logan shakily exhaled. It looked like the amnesia was very conveniently settling in. "Yes, you had an accident. The doctor says you'll need bed rest for at least a few more weeks, likely more."</p><p>"Your old paps really gave you a good scare, huh?" Emile reached up and jammed a finger against Logan’s forehead, almost dislocating his glasses in the process. "If you don't stop looking so worried all the time, you'll soon have more wrinkles than your old man."</p><p>Logan gave him a small crooked smile. Emile had said that ever since Logan had been a small boy, and it didn't look like he would stop anytime soon, despite Logan being over twenty now. Logan found that for once he didn't mind at all as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.</p><p>Because now that his father was taken care of, he had no excuse to avoid the other problem at hand. He had given the prince his word. To Logan, it didn't matter that he hadn't taken it, or that it was not the prince who let him leave. He promised that should he leave to bring his father home, he would keep the castle and his inhibitions secret and return back into their custody.</p><p>Like always, his father must have sensed his inner turmoil. "What do you have on your mind, little book dragon?"</p><p>"If you gave someone an implied promise to do something in return for a favor, and the person declines but someone else grants you that favor, would you feel obligated to still stick to that promise?"</p><p>"Well, first off, I don't like the thought that anyone is trying to pressure you into something you don't want to do. And I think that you're not responsible for anybody's actions but your own, so you don't owe them anything, honeybee."</p><p>Silence stretched between them and Emile looked at his son with a soft look. "But knowing and feeling are two different things, aren't they?"</p><p>Logan scoffed. "Falsehood. I have no illogical feelings."</p><p>Emile smiled. "You sure don't. Nobody does. All feelings are caused by our experiences and reactions to things in our life. Cause and effect, if you want to call it that. Therefore, all feelings are somehow logical."</p><p>"There's no beating you on that, isn't there?"</p><p>"Not if my son tries to talk bad about himself."</p><p>"Fair enough. But I do admit that I can't get the thought of returning out of my head."</p><p>"Returning where?" Suddenly Emile got concerned. "Logan, what did you get yourself into?"</p><p>"I can't tell you where. But it's not dangerous… I think. I can't really make sense of the whole ordeal."</p><p>"Then I'll trust your judgment on that. And I can't say that I'm surprised that my son is intrigued by a puzzling situation. You always had a little knack for riddles."</p><p>"You… might not be entirely wrong on that. So you're telling me that I should go?"</p><p>"I'm not telling you anything. But it seems to me that you already know that you want to go and are looking for absolution, Logan. You're grown up, as you have reminded me countless times since the age of eleven, and because I am your father, I know that I raised you to become an intelligent young man who can make his own decisions. Your old man will be fine here if you want to go on a little adventure."</p><p>Logan nodded to himself. "Thank you, dad. I do appreciate that."</p><p>"I love you too, little book dragon. When are you leaving?"</p><p>"As soon as the sun is up. And you're sure that you-"</p><p>Emile waved away his concern. "I'll be fine. As things are, I would be a very boring company stuck in this bed anyway. And I'm sure Nathan won't mind helping me around the house a bit while you're gone. Now shoo, go chase your adventure, boy, I'll count some more sheep."</p><p>Logan pressed a kiss to Emile's forehead and grabbed his coat on the way out. He loosened the knot that tied Maximus to his post outside the house and swung himself into the saddle. At a fast pace, he left the village and returned to the woods, trusting that the horse would find his way home.</p><p>Maximus galloped through the castle gates that Logan had left wide open the night before. The sun in his back threw a large shadow in front of him. He dismounted the horse in front of the entry doors, and the horse playfully snapped after his coat before slowly trotting away in the direction of the stables. Logan had barely reached the doubling door when he heard the shouting.</p><p>He followed the cacophony of noise to the same hallway he'd entered last night, but this time he took a turn left instead of entering the room where he’d found Emile last night.</p><p>The first thing he saw when he turned the corner was the back of the prince, still clad in his black cape and ridiculous pointy crown. The victim of his shouting was Thomas, who very calmly stood in the middle of the hallway as the prince fumed in front of him.</p><p>"Do you want us all to die?!" the royal hissed. "Is that it? What will you do if this scoundrel leads an army to our doorstep? Offer them a cup of tea?!"</p><p>Roman and Virgil stood at his side, and Roman flinched into an even more ramrod straight posture. "Your highness, I'm sure Thomas only had the best intent-"</p><p>"And the worst consequences can come out of the best intentions,” Virgil said through clenched teeth. As he spoke, he looked almost as if he was in physical pain. “I'm not agreeing on how the prince phrased it-" which earned him a hiss from said prince- "but you really shouldn't have done that, Thomas. You could have discussed it with us first at least."</p><p>"A nice way to phrase a direct disregard of a command I gave. Back then I swore that I would not tolerate another act of treason, and if any danger will result from this peasant then-"</p><p>Logan had heard enough. "-then this peasant would at least like to know the name of the man who insults him in that manner."</p><p>Both the prince and his knight swirled around, Roman immediately drawing his broadsword at the same moment, looking around for more enemies. Somehow being held at swordpoint in the daylight did not have the same intimidating effect that it had the night before.</p><p>Logan simply raised a single eyebrow. "Don't you think being threatened twice in one day is a bit overzealous?"</p><p>While Roman still sputtered for an answer, the prince regained his composure more quickly. "You're back. Alone."</p><p>"And unarmed, no thanks to your attitude." Logan almost felt bad when he saw the prince suppress a flinch, but he was too offended to stop. Still, he tried to keep his voice a bit more level as he continued to speak, Emile raised no heathen. "You still haven't told me your name. Or am I simply to bow and call you your royal highness every time you grace me with your presence?"</p><p>The prince turned beet red, but Logan couldn't make out if it was from anger or embarrassment. "This- How dare- You come into my home and insult me?!"</p><p>Logan was starting to get amused at his opponent's reaction. It'd been a while since he could have some quick witted banter, even if his current opponent was a bit dickish. He seemed like a lot of bark and far less bite - at least this time. Logan hoped that he could trust his judgment. "I'm merely respecting your wishes from last night, in case you can't remember. But it might be because you didn't bother to remember my words since my promise is worth so little to you. Even though I'm not the one changing my mind with every single sunrise."</p><p>The prince opened his mouth but no words came out, he closed it again. Behind him, Virgil took a step forward. "If I may ensue some overdue introductions. This is Janus Lawrence Malcelester, first of his name, Lord of this castle and prince of this land." Virgil paused for a moment as if he wanted to add something, but ultimately shut his mouth.</p><p>Logan wasn't quite impressed, especially since he never heard that this land was supposed to have a king ruling over it, at least not so close to their village. "A real pleasure, my name is Logan."</p><p>"Great, now that that's settled, Roman do your duty and escort our guest to the tower and lock that damn thing; Thomas is not to receive a key."</p><p>The chamberlain stepped in. "We can't lock him in a room while we wait for the curse to set in. He'll go insane."</p><p>Janus tilted his head as if to say "And why should I care?" but Thomas pressed onward.</p><p>"On the risk of digging my own grave deeper, I would like to remind all of you that while protection and being safe is a priority, that we also can't let go of too much while going through a tough situation. Or we may find that there's nothing left to return to."</p><p>Logan found that he really liked the kind man. It sounded like something his own dad would have said. To his surprise, the disapproving expression was not only on the prince's but also on Roman's and Virgil's faces as well. The odds seemed against Thomas. Even more surprising was it when the prince next spoke.</p><p>"Fine," Janus gritted out, "then just let him roam around the castle, why not? Give him another opportunity to gather an angry mob with pitchforks and torches."</p><p>"Oh, I know I forgot something at home." Logan's voice dripped with sarcasm. To his surprise, for a flash of a second, a crooked grin spread on the prince's face before it was replaced by another scowl.</p><p>"Great, since all of my people are against me, I'll retreat. Do what you want for all I care, the others will clean up the mess you'll undoubtedly leave behind. Just stay out of the main tower." And he was gone once more, with a dramatic swirl of his cape.</p><p>Thomas came up to him and laid a firm hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "I knew you'd come back."</p><p>"You couldn't possibly know that."</p><p>"Well," the man gave him an apologetic grin, "you got me there. I really hope that you would though, and I'm glad you're here."</p><p>This admission caused two groans to sound from around them. While Virgil was pinching his nose and muttered some curses before just straight up leaving, Roman groaned something that suspiciously sounded like "Is my job a joke to you?" but he could still see the fondness for Thomas in his eyes that took away the bite from his reaction.</p><p>"Come," the knight addressed Logan. "Since Virgil stalked off to sulk, I'll show you the way to your room. The layout of the castle can be quite confusing, and that way I'll at least know that you won't run into Janus or... someone else."</p><p>Logan perked up at the mention of someone else. He'd already suspected that the people he’d met could not be the only occupants of the castle, but now he was quite tempted to go searching on his own and find out what they were like. However, the little voice of reason in the back of his mind told him that the knight wouldn’t like that, so he kept quiet for now and followed him back to the familiar chambers.</p><p>After his sleepless night from before, he could use some rest. If real life really would sweep into his dreams, they certainly would be interesting this night, especially with a certain mysterious but obviously-not-as-bad-as-he-seemed-at-first prince.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How To Deal With Cursed Princes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan meets someone new.<br/>—<br/>“Why can’t I remember that not once have I ever seen a coin, whether grimy copper or bright gold, that had but one side.” - Andrew Levkoff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was making a map. The one reason for this was simply that the castle layout was confusing even for Logan's memory skills. It followed absolutely no logical structure but rather acted as if designed by a drunk mad man. The other reason was that the castle's questioning architecture was not the only thing driving Logan mad. He needed something else to do rather than to sit around all day and watch the light wander over the ceiling of his room.</p><p>So he was wandering yet another unfamiliar hallway when he heard a soft noise from the right door next to him. Puzzled he stopped in his tracks and listened intently for the sound to repeat as he stared at the wooden carved door. From the inside sounded a muffled but clearly distressed whimper. Logan knocked on the wood before he could make a conscious decision to act.</p><p>The room behind the door went dead silent.</p><p>Logan knocked again, a bit softer this time. "Excuse me, are you alright?" He waited a moment but still heard no answer. He debated his choices, normally he would be all for leaving but what if the person on the other side of the door was hurt?</p><p>"May I come in? You sounded as if in need of assistance?"</p><p>After yet another missing response he tried the doorknob and gently pushed open the door. Behind the door opened a simple but clean room that must be the quarters for the higher up servants. At first glance, the bright room seemed empty except for the sturdy wooden furniture. Then he spotted the large mirror behind the bed and the huddled form in front of it.</p><p>Logan carefully stepped closer and noticed on the side that the mirror must have previously been covered by a black sheet that now laid on the floor. And collapsed next to the black fabric was Virgil, head between his knees, fist shoved into the mouth as if to muffle the sobs that shook his frame.</p><p>A bit lost, Logan stared at the scene in front of him. What would his father do if he'd found the man like this? These things always come so naturally to Emile while Logan would rather try to direct a river from its course than discuss feelings with a stranger, or rather anyone. But life never gave you a choice, huh?</p><p>Logan awkwardly cleared his throat. "Uhm, could I- do you want help?"</p><p>This time at least he received a response. "Go the fuck away." Even if it was a rude one.</p><p>Logan would have liked nothing more than doing just that but Emile raised him better. "You're clearly distressed and unless you don't want me to get one of the others to help you then I'm afraid I can't leave you like this on your own. You could seriously harm yourself in this state."</p><p>"Wow thanks," the chamberlain's voice was sarcastic and yet Logan could hear the gasping for breath between the words. "I'm so glad that you're explaining to me what I'm living with."</p><p>"...that was not my intention."</p><p>"Then what the fuck is your deal?!" Virgil's head snapped up and Logan's breath caught in his throat. The other's eyes glowed in an even brighter purple than Logan had observed upon their first meeting. His jacket was open and left his entire chest to view. The clock was not still like it had been on their first encounter but the pointers were rushing backward and now that the sound was muffled by the other's knees Logan could hear a faint ticking sound that mimicked a heartbeat.</p><p>In the past few days, it almost slipped his mind that his castle roommates aren't exactly human. The reminder was now glaring at him.</p><p>Logan raised his hands in surrender even though he gritted his teeth to not show his frustration. Technically he knew that the other was probably just lashing out due to panic on top to his not so sunshine personality but Login still was a little offended. Did really everyone in this castle was determined to see him as the bad guy? Well, except Thomas, he liked the medic and somehow that feeling seemed to be mutual.</p><p>"I wanted simply to ask what you need to feel better. I didn't mean to intrude but you sounded distressed."</p><p>"...That's the worst apology I've ever heard and that's coming from someone working for royalty."</p><p>Logan bristled. "I was not apologizing for I did nothing wrong."</p><p>"Good cause you suck at it."</p><p>Logan was about to shot back when he changed his mind. The light banter seemed to have distracted Virgil enough to calm him down a little. The clock in his chest had stopped running backward so frantically, a fascinating scenario now that Logan could think about it a little more calmly.</p><p>The man on the ground sucked in a deep breath. He also noticed that Virgil kept his head firmly turned into his direction ever since he'd looked up.</p><p>"...Could you cover up the mirror?" Gone was the snark form his voice not sounding very small and quiet. Just then it occurred to Logan that the other couldn't be that much older than him, probably not more than five years. It had been easy to miss before under the snarks, the bad lighting, and the worried etching deep wrinkles into the other's face. Now there were only wide purple eyes and soft ruffled hair.</p><p>Logan didn't comment he just stepped up to the mirror and threw the blanket back over the reflection surface, making sure to secure it a bit around the edges to avoid it slipping off again with the first draft.</p><p>Virgil didn't thank him and Logan didn't expect him to. This time when Virgil dismissed him, Logan actually left since the man seemed in a state where Logan's consciousness was alright with leaving the other alone for a bit.</p><p>He stepped back into the hallway he considered his chance of hunting down Thomas in this maze of a castle but looking at his map he hadn't been covered the east wing completely.</p><p>That was until he turned the next corner and almost bumped into the medic. In the back of his mind, Logan shuddered at just how much of a coincidence this was. He genuinely started to see the castle as a living thing with an agency rather than a normal building.</p><p>Then he was distracted with Thomas' reaction since the man jumped back with a startled yelp and almost fell to the floor but managed to hold himself up by the wall in the last second.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Slowly Logan began to ask himself if this castle's intention was to make him talk about emotions. That surely sounded like the supposed curse that was apparently hunting these grounds. Another thing Logan had a hundred questions about.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, buddy, just spooked me there a bit." Thomas inspected his hand and Logan noticed the same pattern he had on his face marking the skin around his wrist as well.</p><p>The questions were figuratively burning on his tongue and Logan forced him to swallow them down. Emile had a very thorough discussion with him at the age of five that it was seen as rude to ask about irregulars in someone's appearance. And Logan wasn't rude on purpose, after all, sometimes it just seemed to happen all by itself.</p><p>"Have you been living yourself in ok? I know the castle can a bit- gloomy?" Thomas smiled at him apologetically.</p><p>Logan got the feeling that he wanted to say something else but changed his mind last minute. Still, the word reminded him of the young chamberlain again. He was close with the medic, right? Logan thought about how to tell him best about the earlier situation without offending any of them, although that likely was more of a risk with Virgil than Thomas. Thomas seemed like the type of guy who would apologize if you poured soup into his lap.</p><p>"Virgil," Logan gestured to the way he came from, "the thing in his chest, the clock I mean, was behaving rather unusual…"</p><p>Thomas wasn't smiling anymore and Logan chose his next words carefully.</p><p>"Maybe you could check later if he's alright? He seemed fine when I left but… I don't mean to sound insensitive but I couldn't help but notice that you all gave some features some would call magical. What is going on in this castle? You mentioned a curse when talking with the prince and my father completely lost his memory by the time we returned to the village, just as you predicted."</p><p>For the first time, Thomas didn't meet his eyes but his gaze fixed the floor. "Did you ask Virgil the same? Because I'd ask you not to, and neither Roman as well. Or worse the prince, absolutely do not ask him about the magic here. It's a complicated topic. I don't really understand it either but I know that after the king's death everything went wrong. One of the magicians the king had hired had vanished a few days before the king passed away and shortly after a group of strangers came to the castle, demanded entry, and their leader, a young woman, started a fight. I don't know what it was about but it ended with them cursing the prince before Roman could throw them out. I couldn't understand the wording of the curse, but I'm sure the prince did. But I know that everyone in the castle changed not shortly after." Thomas showed him his hands. "I had a teacup with the exact same pattern. I don't even like tea that much, I only offered the occasional cup to calm people down, but it still showed up."</p><p>"I'm sorry-"</p><p>Thomas shook his head. "Don't be. I was always a bit clumsy and now I just have to be extra careful, it cracks quite easily. It could be way worse though."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Thomas' gaze darkened. "We used to be more people. Just after the curse- well, let's say there were a lot fewer statues in this place before."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah, oh."</p><p>"Did no one try to leave?"</p><p>"One did. He lost his memories as soon as he crossed the border of the castle grounds. The same that happened to your father but faster. Poor boy, couldn't even see the castle even though he was just a few steps away. We never saw him again…"</p><p>Thomas wiped unshed tears away and took a deep breath.</p><p>"And no matter what I tried Pa- the prince refused to talk to me. He changed after his father's death, you have to take my word on that. It may not seem like it but he was once a very sweet boy. You just have to give him a chance. It's just..."</p><p>"Complicated?" Logan offered.</p><p>Thomas smiled again. "Exactly. So dinner?"</p><p>Logan's stomach growling answered for him. "It appears that I could indeed use something to eat."</p><p>Thomas laughed. "In that case, the dining hall is just down the hall, turn left, and then the grand door at the right. You can't miss it. I'll be checking on Virgil." He patted Logan on the shoulder and set off into the hallway into the direction of Virgil's room. Just a few steps away he turned. "Oh, and his majesty will be down shortly." With a wink, he ducked behind the next corner as Logan whirled around.</p><p>"Wait, you didn't say-!" But Thomas was already gone.</p><p>Grumbling, Logan steered into the direction of the dining hall. "He definitely did that on purpose." To say that Logan wasn't keen on seeing the rude royal again, would be an understatement larger than Emile's collection of rocks that had littered every spare surface since his early childhood. He briefly contemplated returning to his room but his stomach protested.</p><p>So when he heard a loud crashing followed by a string of very creative curses, he was thankful for the distraction. The source turned out to be Roman who had apparently tried to pull back some of the curtains in front of the big floor length windows. Judging by the look of it, one was stuck in the curtain rod so Roman must have climbed on a stool to easier untangle it. Said stool now laid on the ground along with a certain furious knight.</p><p>What was worrying Logan however was that the stool and the curtain were starting to smoke under the still swearing, and still burning, warrior. Logan didn't think but surged forward and pulled Roman to his feet and away from the furniture before he could burn down the entire castle. As he pulled away his hands were red and ached, and the hems of his sleeves were a bit singed.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Logan asked him.</p><p>"You're asking me that?" Roman shot back. "I literally burned you."</p><p>"It's fine," Logan said but only received a skeptical look from the knight. "Let me rephrase that: I will be fine. May I ask you about how your flames work? Were you born with them or did they result later on in life?" While Logan was confused by the illogical existence of a fire who was burning things but apparently not hurting Roman, he was also intrigued.</p><p>Roman shifted in his spot. "Uhh, later on. It's kind of a long story though. When things went wrong it happened fast. It- Everything went downhill after the queen died, the prince was only ten. He was just too blind to see it at the time. Or maybe I didn't want to see it." Roman's voice was dripping with bitter guilt. "But the past's the past and the only thing we can do about it, is live with it, right? No matter how much things go to shit."</p><p>"My father always said that as long as you're alive, there's hope."</p><p>"Hope for what?"</p><p>"For things to get better."</p><p>"And what if they get worse instead? What if you hold on like a fool and it just keeps getting worse and worse?" Roman sounded almost desperate.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"When the curse, because that's what this whole thing is, a curse from one stupid, overly sensitive sorceress who felt offended over fucking table manners- When the curse hit, I lost someone shortly after. My twin brother, he left to get help and he never returned." Pain bloomed on Roman's face. "How can one move on from that?"</p><p>"You just keep going, I guess. I'm sorry, I don't have a better answer. The alternative would be giving up and then things aren't going to get better for sure. So taking the chance is better than the grim certainty?"</p><p>Roman only hummed in response.</p><p>"Roman? Are you okay?"</p><p>"I- I guess I will be fine. I have to think some things over, would you find if-"</p><p>"Of course, have a good night, Roman." Logan didn't know what the proper etiquette in this situation was so he just bowed his head and quietly exited.</p><p>Like in a trance Logan wandered back to his room. He couldn't imagine what Roman had been going through losing his twin brother like that. Everyone in the castle seemed to carry a far heavier burden than the curse marks on their bodies and Logan-</p><p>Logan felt exhausted. He ran his hands through his hair, further ruffling in his exhaustion. It has only been a week and yet Logan couldn't think why he thought coming here had been a good idea. He only felt like an intruder to a castle filled with people grieving for something he couldn't quite grasp, a situation he couldn't offer a solution for. Normally Logan was good at problem solving but this wasn't rational, and emotions or magic were not his department.</p><p>Deep in his self deprecating thoughts, Logan didn't notice a figure approaching him in the low light of the candelabra mounted to the walls.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>Logan jumped at the sudden voice. He squinted into the dark hallway. "Who are you? Come into the light."</p><p>Logan thought he'd meet every one of the castle's inhabitants but maybe there was indeed one more unknown like he'd suspected from his first night at the castle. But the voice sounded familiar.</p><p>Then the prince, Janus, came closer and Logan saw the light reflecting from his golden scales as well as the rose gold frames of his glasses. He looked different, Logan noticed. The dark cape and vest had been replaced by a soft pastel blue shirt with velvety big sleeves and soft looking white pants. He didn't wear boots either, just white leather slippers. A golden ring with some sort of emblem glinted when the prince gave him a small wave.</p><p>The gesture was so unlike the rude brash mean that Logan is thrown off his rhythm. "Why do you care?"</p><p>The other visibly deflated. "Oh, sorry, you just- looked a bit upset. Sorry, I'll go." He moved to duck away and Logan suddenly felt like he kicked a puppy.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>Expectant wide eyes meet him and all words left Logan. He didn't have any problem to mouth back to Janus so why was his tongue all tangled like this now?</p><p>"So what you're doing here?"</p><p>"...I was just talking to Roman and about to search for dinner?" Logan replied, feeling very unsure and out of place.</p><p>"Oh, shall I show you the way? I'm Patton by the way. It's so nice to have you here, we don't have guests very often." Patton was bouncing on his toes again and reached out his hand enthusiastically. The sight was strangely endearing although Logan was very confused. If there weren't two people with scales running around this castle then this was prince Janus who he already met and who certainly didn't like him. But it's not like Logan didn't learn from his mistakes and he certainly hurt one too many feelings today by asking too many questions. And neither the man in front of him or the teeth gritting Janus seemed like the type to act this as some kind of cruel joke.</p><p>And this the admittedly very pretty boy who feels like Logan imagined the sun glistening on the ocean in front of him was still standing there, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"... I'm Logan."</p><p>"Very nice to meet you!"</p><p>"...likewise."</p><p>If Logan's confused and maybe rather cold demeanor damped his enthusiasm he didn't let it show. "So whatcha doing? Looking around the place? A bit of sightseeing?" Grinning he chimed in his spot with a little eyebrow wiggle. It was objectively adorable.</p><p>Logan fought a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. If the other wasn't snarling and looming over him, he liked the prince a lot more. "I was on my way to find the dining room but I have to admit I got a bit lost."</p><p>Patton gasped. "Now that won't do it all! We can't have you unfed! Come, come!" He grabbed his hand and pulled him along.</p><p>Normally Logan would have protested against that since he was not a toddler nor a housecat and therefore perfectly capable to walk on his own and feed himself. But at the feeling of a soft warm hand around his own and Patton throwing an occasional smile to him about his shoulder as he led the way, Logan found he didn't mind in the slightest. Far too soon in Logan's opinion, they stepped into a cozy kitchen. Only reluctantly Logan let go as Patton pulled his hand away to pull a large bowl out of a cabinet but quickly diverted his smile back at Logan.</p><p>"I hope you have nothing against pate for dinner, it's the quickest thing I know how to make and it's already pretty late…"</p><p>"Pate sounds great," Logan reassured him quickly. He didn't like how the other's face fell as his voice went from bubbly to nervous. The way his face lit up at Logan's support was much better if maybe a bit concerning.</p><p>Patton put together the dough in no time, only asking Logan to hand him a tool or an ingredient from time to time.</p><p>It was a comfortable silence and despite his cheeriness, it was as if Patton had sensed that he needed a moment of quiet. The last days have been weird and this one even more so. He had no idea what was going on with Janus and Patton, but he believed that something more was going on than he could grasp right now. Patton didn't seem to remember him, but why? He couldn't have a rude twin or something, Logan didn't believe in these kinds of coincidences. Maybe for now would be best to not press the matter too much since apparently, no one in this castle liked it talk about themselves. Deep in thoughts, and only half of them concerning the pretty prince in front of him, Logan watched as Patton pushed the dough into the giant stone oven and lit the fire underneath. For the first time, it occurred to him that it was an odd task for a prince to perform.</p><p>"You're an unusual prince."</p><p>Patent turned to him with a questioning hum.</p><p>"You cook your own food instead of calling for a servant and the fact that you even know how to light a fire is impressive on itself for royalty."</p><p>Patton awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and adjusted the crown about to fall off that promptly tilted back to its original barely-on-his-head position. "Well, when I was younger I'd always run around here and annoy the cooks. At some point, they taught me a thing or two just to keep me from causing even more chaos." He smiled sheepishly but it faded really quickly at the next sentence. "It was my favorite time of the day even if father put a stop to it really quick."</p><p>Logan was panicking a little. This conversation edged dangerously into emotion territory again for the fourth time today and Logan was not a fan of this new trend.</p><p>Plus Patton started sniffling and looked ready to cry at the no doubt not very pleasant memory of his strict father.</p><p>"What is your favorite thing to cook?" he blurted out, instead of literally anything else helpful. He could have smacked himself over the head.</p><p>Still, some god in this cruel universe had to have listened to his pleading since for some miraculous reason his attempt to distracting the other worked.</p><p>"Oh, I love baking, Cookies are my favorite, chocolate chip if the merchants brought some before the winter." He turned back to the oven, pulled on some myths, and pulled the pate out.</p><p>A smell of tomatoes, cheese, and baked dough drifted through the room. Logan swallowed as his stomach loudly screamed for food. "This smells delightful, Patton."</p><p>"Aw, thank you, Logan. Hope it tastes just as good." Patton was positively glowing with cheeks tinged a faint red on the nonscaled side with a bright grin in place as he cut two large pieces of the pate. The tip of his tongue poked through his lips as he concentrated to balance the food on two plates.</p><p>Logan caught himself smiling at the sight. Quickly he scowled his expression to a less moron like one. What was wrong with him today that he lost all self control?</p><p>"Here you go."</p><p>Logan eagerly accepted the plate with the steaming food along with a fork with an ornate rose on the handle. He took a careful first bite while Patton was still blowing on his fork. Logan let out an involuntarily moan as the taste exploded in his mouth. Instant regret flooded through him and he looked up mortified as he flushed bright red. He expected laughter, maybe a mocking sneer, and instead found bright sparkling eyes looking back with a wide smile.</p><p>"I take that as a compliment."</p><p>Logan swallowed. "How did you- what did you put in there? It tastes like... home." Stupid, he rebuked himself, places could not have a taste.</p><p>And again Patton lit up like the sun and went on an excited rant about spices Logan never heard of and how they were best mixed to enhance the taste of the ingredients. Although he could not nearly grasp the extent of what Patton was talking about he tried to take it all in as best as he could. No matter how distracting his conversation partner was while shining as bright as the sun with Logan as nothing more than an insignificant little star in his field of gravity. A little star who would try his best to at least listen to the young and maybe a bit lonely prince. Logan knew how it hurt to be excited about a topic and look up mid conversation just to see the other bored and desperate to escape the conversation. Time seemed meaningless and the pate almost seemed to eat itself while Patton happily chattered away, occasionally refilling Logan's plate.</p><p>Only when the food was completely gone Patton stopped talking. "Oh my, I almost gnawed your ear off, didn't I?"</p><p>"I don't mind. Actually, it is pretty interesting. I don't know a lot about spices and conversing with someone this well versed in the topic was quite educational."</p><p>"Aw thanks, Lolo!" Patton cooed at home while he whisked away from the plates.</p><p>Logan blinked, not many people ver cooed at him. He cleared his throat and adjusts his glasses. "Not my name," he grumbled simply to bury that feeling that he somehow liked how the nickname sounded of Patton's lips.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, I can stop with the nicknames if it bothers you."</p><p>"I- No, I don't mind that much," Logan confessed, gaze cast downward. He felt Patton step up in front of him more than he saw and then quick hands tugged on his navy blue cravat until it stayed straight again. "Are you always this serious, Lolo?"</p><p>Logan blushed again. "Clearly. I wear a neckcloth."</p><p>"Mhmm, I see that. But if that's what's keeping you from letting loose, then I'll have to do it."</p><p>"Do wha-?" Logan couldn't finish the question before Patton suddenly ripped away his cravat. With a mischievous grin that looked very out of place in his angelic face, he darted out of the kitchen.<br/>Logan stood stock still for another heartbeat before chasing tail. The followed the sound of Patton's giggles through the maze of hallways, only ever catching side of a flash of rose gold or light blue fabric before the prince vanished around another corner. It was so utterly ridiculous and the most fun Logan had in years. Laughter bubbled from his chest and after a few minutes of running, he was panting and out of breath and no longer had the strength to repress it.</p><p>He approached the last doorway he'd seen Patton run through and suddenly found himself in a ballroom. The floor was made of light wood, and the pillars of white marble were decorated with blooming roses and ivy vines made of rose gold. They stretched to the painted ceiling far above, too far away in the barely lit room to decipher what it showed. Beside the door he just stepped through there was a grand staircase leading to the room from the upper level and the far wall was filled with giant glass windows in playful arches. Behind the windows, he could see the night sky over the dark woods with the clearest view of the stars Logan had ever seen since the time Emile took him hiking onto the nearby hills to their village when he'd first shown interest in astronomy.</p><p>Amidst all this glory stood Patton. His clothes were slightly ruffled from running, his skin was flushed and the caramel colored locks slightly stuck to his forehead. The light in his eyes rivaled the stars outside and the giggle that he couldn't stop, or rather didn't want to stop, from bubbling out of him is like a siren's song. To his chest, Patton was still clutching his cravat like a precious prize.</p><p>Could you fall in love with a stranger he had only spent a few hours with? Could he- could Logan? Yesterday Logan would have denied that with his every being but right now his heart was beating like it just came back from the dead and tried to make up for the lost time.</p><p>"This is my favorite room in the castle. We don't have any balls anymore but it's almost like the music is left in the balls, don't you think?"</p><p>Logan nodded, even he couldn't refuse himself from the festive atmosphere. Their voices echoed through the room and it wasn't hard to imagine the glitter and pomp of a hundred people dancing in costumes and masks, twirling around on the polished wood.</p><p>"So you just stand in this empty room and daydream?" Logan could picture the prince doing exactly that but it seemed like a lonely pastime for the energetic man.</p><p>"Sometimes," Patton admitted. "But I mostly do this." Patton was already taking off his shoes and flinging them across the room. Then he took a run-up and after a short sprint, he glided on his socks all the way across the room.</p><p>"No," Logan deflected. "I will not-"</p><p>"Come on, Lolo, try it? Please? Besides you're not getting this-" he waved the cravat through the air- "until you beat me in sock sliding distance."</p><p>Logan could not argue against the puppy's eyes. He took off his shoes and neatly placed them out of the way. He took a few steps and then Logan was flying. Or at least felt like it until a bare second later he came to a stop next to Patton.</p><p>But with a grin, he noticed that he slid a tiny bit wider than Patton. He extended his hand. "I think you owe me a price."</p><p>Patto pondered the navy piece of fabric and then held it behind his back. "Hmm, nope. I demand a revanche."</p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow although the effect might be ruined by his own crooked grin. "You demand?"</p><p>"Yepp," Patton raised his chin, "as your prince."</p><p>Logan mock bowed. "Then I'll happily yield to your demands, your highness. Another round of sock sliding then?"</p><p>Logan fought to not burst into laughter right on the spot. He could not for the life of him remember the last time he couldn't keep a straight face. The feeling was exhilarating. He didn't wait for an answer and was already halfway across the room before Patton could say anything.</p><p>He turned around once he stopped to watch Patton.</p><p>A warning shout sounded behind him and he turned just in time to see Patton close on his tail who showed no signs of stopping. Logan didn't have time to react before Patton crashed into him with flailing arms and send them both toppling to the ground. He closed his eyes on impact and Logan's back of the head hit the hardwood floor.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was two wide eyes, one ocean blue and one golden, staring back at him in surprise. Just then he realized just how close Patton was. He was laying on top of Logan and his face was mere inches away.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?! Did you hit your head?! Oh, goddess, this was a stupid idea, I shouldn't-"</p><p>He shut up as Logan reached up a hand and pushed the crown back that threatened to fall down, carefully tangling his fingers through his soft locks. "Hey, you're fine. I'm fine. This was a good idea. I had fun."</p><p>"Oh," Patton let out a soft sound and slightly leaned into his hand. Logan noticed how he was trembling against his chest.</p><p>"Patton, are you alright? Can you breathe with me for a second?"</p><p>"Yeah, I- Yes, I think so. I just-"</p><p>"You don't have to explain. Your feelings just need to be felt, not explained." Emile's words came over his lips with ease.</p><p>Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say since Patton's lips started to tremble and tears were spilling down his cheeks.</p><p>Logan laid on his back, frozen, and didn't know what to do. "No, hey, it's ok. You can talk about it, I didn't mean- shit, Pat- I mean, your highness, I meant Patton, I'm sorry. Please tell me what you need."</p><p>Patton instantly pressed closer and sobbed into his chest. Logan went to awkwardly pet his back and card his finger through his hair. "It's going to be okay, I promise. You'll be fine, dearest."</p><p>It took time but eventually, Patton's sobs quieted down. Logan's back had grown cold but he wouldn't dream of moving right now, not when Patton clearly needed him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Patton eventually mumble into his chest, "I shouldn't bother you with this."</p><p>"I'm not bothered. Do I look bothered?"</p><p>Patton hesitantly raised his head and focused on Logan with red-rimmed eyes. "You're not? Promise?"</p><p>Logan nodded as best as he could from his position on the floor. "Promise."</p><p>"Thank you. Could we- Would you mind staying like this? Just for a couple more minutes?"</p><p>"Of course, dearest. However long you want." How could he deny him, even if he wanted to, which he did very much not. Logan was not that heartless to reject the prince who looked like a kicked puppy and was snuggling into his chest like he would be freezing otherwise. So Logan wrapped his arms around him and carded one hand carefully through his soft hair. Logan didn't know when he started humming but at some point, he started to slowly sing one of Emile's lullabies. He didn't know or cared how much time passed but as he ran out of tunes he looked down to find Patton fast asleep against his chest.</p><p>Logan quickly thought through his options but he couldn't exactly leave Patton to sleep here nor was he comfortable to leave to find someone to ask where in this damned maze of a castle Patton's room was. And since he didn't want to wake the prince up, he was left with one option. Gently he swept Patton into his arms, surprised by just how light the young man was.</p><p>With a worried frown, he carried him to his own room in the eastern tower and set him down on the bed, tucking him under the blankets. Carefully he took Patton's crown and glasses and set them on the nightstand. The prince was still cool to touch so Logan also struggled to lit a fire in the fireplace. Soon the flames heated up the room.</p><p>Logan quickly returned to the bed when he heard a slight whimper. Patton seemed to have a nightmare and Logan soothingly ran his hand through his hair again until he calmed down.</p><p>The bed would have been big enough for two, or probably more people than that, but Logan wouldn't want to cross any boundaries and make Patton upset again. Instead, he settled himself in for a night on the couch. At least that way he could still keep an eye on the prince during the night. Despite his busy mind dancing around Paton he quickly nodded off.</p><p>He missed the flash of red at the slightly ajar door. Roman turned away from the sleeping pair with a small hopeful smile. Maybe he should trust Thomas' judgment more often, he thought as he positioned himself outside the door to watch over his prince and his new companion for the night. A knight's place was by his prince's side, after all, no matter where or with who.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flip A Coin And See Where It Lands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan discovers his sudden interest in dancing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Janus woke the next morning his first thought was how he wasn't in his room. The next was panic because he wasn't in his room. He shot out of the stranger's bed and looked for an exit. He calmed the tiniest bit when he saw the not closed and definitely not locked door. Then his gaze fell onto the sleeping figure on the couch and he was back to panicking again because there was a stranger with him in the room. There had been a stranger with him the room while he slept!</p><p>Only now the memories from last night were slowly flowing back to him and he needed a few moments to sort through them until he felt like he had a good grasp on what happened. He didn't trust what he was seeing but Logan also hadn't given him any particular reason to be overly suspicious of him. Yet.</p><p>Janus just couldn't make sense of the other and Janus did not like it if he couldn't figure another person out. Too many variables to work with, too much room for failure, to get hurt.</p><p>But he also couldn't dismiss how Logan was barely fitting on the couch, head and right leg hanging off the furniture at an awkward angle without so much as a blanket while the room was freezing and there would have been more than enough room in the bed for two. Janus appreciated that and had to hesitantly mark that up as a point in Logan's favor. A small point.</p><p>Yet the fact alone that Patton came out while a stranger wandered the castle showed clear as day that Janus needed to get more vigil again. He clearly let his guard down too low. And still, he couldn't help but be grateful that Logan calmed Patton down. Otherwise, Janus would have a lot more shards to pick up now. It was a strange feeling for him to feel anything for a stranger except disdain and trust. He wasn't sure he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>When Logan stirred it was nearly midday judging by the angle of the light on the ceiling. He rolled off the couch and winced as his neck protested the movement. The last of his sleepiness disappeared as he realized that the bed was empty. He shot to his feet and was halfway out of the door before he realized he was moving. He wandered through the castle in the hope to find Patton but comes across Thomas in the kitchen instead.</p><p>"Good morning, Logan! You look like you slept horribly. Stayed up too late to party?" Thomas smirked at him with faux innocence but he offered him fried eggs so Logan supposed they could forgive him.<br/>Logan still ignored the question and asked his own. "I was hoping to find the prince around here somewhere. Have you seen him?"</p><p>Thomas grinned. "So your dinner went okay?"</p><p>"Well, no. I'm talking about Patton."</p><p>Thomas' smile was gone in an instant. "You met Patton?"</p><p>"I- Yes? What is up with that? Are they twins or something because they do look the exact same but-"</p><p>Thoma squirmed in his spot. "We don't have twin princes here. It may be hard to grasp but they're not the same person but they share a lot of themselves with each other? Not by choice but it happened and now we're trying to adjust. Does it really matter though? Patton seems to like you at least."</p><p>Logan had no answer but he still wasn't glad when he was interrupted from Virgil's voice from the door. "It doesn't matter because as soon as the curse finally sets in you're out of this place. Until then keep your nose to yourself before something bites you."</p><p>"What-" Logan tried but was interrupted by the chamberlain once more.</p><p>"You don’t want to know. You think you know, but you don’t. These things don’t just happen, they have a source and that is not all sunshine and rainbows." Virgil glared at Logan over his cup of freshly poured tea but the black circles under his eyes were even darker than usual.</p><p>Logan squared his shoulders and raised his chin. "I can handle a bit of a storm."</p><p>Thomas beside him stuck his tongue out at Virgil. "Oh, Virgey-Vee, it looks like you got some competition."</p><p>Upon Logan's puzzled look Thomas added: "Our dear chamberlain here is just fiercely protective of our dear prince."</p><p>Logan didn't miss the singular form or how his voice didn't sound as chipper at the last word. And while Logan wasn't a great fan of prince Janus himself, he hadn't lived with him for a lot of time. Sure this situation was far weirder than he was used to but Logan was determined more than ever to do everything in his power to make Patton happy. Especially if the grumpy chamberlain thought him incapable of doing so. Maybe he also wanted to see that gorgeous smile again and an evening that didn't end with Patton crying himself to exhaustion. With an idea in mind, he left the other two men in the kitchen to their bickering and set off to find the ballroom again.</p><p>It took Logan a bit to trace back his steps from last night but finally, he was rewarded with the view over vast hills and green trees under the warm afternoon sun through the giant windows. He examined the room and thought about where to even start with his planning. What do you even need for a ball? Especially for one for just two people, maybe four if seen optimistically. Music. He would need music. He skeptically looked at the piano covered by a heavy sheet and then carefully pulled it off. He eyed the instrument and pondered with himself how it would work. He had seen a lot of magic stuff the last few days, so was a self-playing piano really that unbelievable?</p><p>Someone cleared his throat behind him. Logan turned and saw Roman standing there, looking at him with an amused expression, and thankfully he hadn't drawn his sword this time. "What exactly are you trying to do? Telepathy?"</p><p>Logan flushed. "I was wondering how it works. I mean, I know how a piano works, I was just looking to see if… it would play itself?"</p><p>Logan could see Roman's eyes lit up in amusement and felt the beginning of a headache. He could only imagine that the other would gladly take up the opportunity to mock him.</p><p>"I can assure you that not everything in this castle is magical. If you want music you'll have to do it the old fashioned way." That was not the mockery he was expecting. This almost felt like friendship? Not that Logan would know much about friends but still. It was far more friendly than Remy's comments Logan had to endure over the years.</p><p>"I'll… I will keep that in mind."</p><p>Roman sauntered closer and leaned against the instrument. "So where does this sudden interest in music come from? Or do you play yourself?"</p><p>"I don't for a matter of fact." Logan nervously adjusted his glasses, he wasn't sure what the knight would think of his plan. "I was looking for a way to play some music for a dance."</p><p>Roman's eyebrows wiggled and his smirk widened into a grin. "A dance, huh? Wonder where that is coming from. I don't know much about pianos but I'm pretty good with a violin myself. Just think about it, a few slow tunes, candlelight,..."</p><p>"You're willing to help me?"</p><p>"Sure," Roman hummed. "I wasn't so ecstatic when you first broke into here but maybe I was a bit unfair to you. You do Patton good.."</p><p>"How-"</p><p>"I'm a knight, Logan, his highness personal guardian. It's my job to keep the princes from harm and I can only do that if I know where they are and with who at all times. And storming through half of the castle in the middle of the knight isn't exactly subtle." Roman was openly grinning at him now and Logan was sure by now that he was being teased.</p><p>"Something we can agree on then, I can assure you that I too want him- them safe."</p><p>Roman solemnly nodded, all mischief gone from his face. "Strangely enough I even believe you. But in case you decide that it would be more beneficial to you to bring harm to this place-" Roman rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, expression grim- "I'll promise you, you'll regret it."</p><p>Logan nodded seriously. "I won't. But if, I would hand you the blade myself."</p><p>Roman the nod and took his hand away from the sword and was suddenly back to his striking self. "Good then. So the ball. You know that that event normally includes dancing, right?"</p><p>"That had occurred to me."</p><p>"You just wouldn't strike me as the type."</p><p>"I am not. I don't know how to dance, precisely. But I was hoping that someone- that you would be willing to teach me?"</p><p>Roman jumped to his feet and bowed with a flourish. "Your wish is my command, dear guest. What shall we start with? The minuet, the good old chaconne, or the gavotte?"</p><p>"Maybe just a waltz for now?"</p><p>"Sure, so you'll learn the most by leading. In the beginning, you put your hands here," Roman took Logan's hands to position them but Logan pulled away."</p><p>"Wait, we're starting now?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course. Expect if you already have other plans for today, maybe scout through another enchanted castle with an adorable prince I do not know of?"</p><p>Logan grumbled but gave him his hands. "You're enjoying this way too much."</p><p>"Quite on the contrary, you're not enjoying this anywhere near enough," Roman laughed as he put one hand to his hip and the other on his shoulder. "You're acting like such an arrogant know-it-all but you're really just an arrogant adorable nerd, aren't you? No need to deny, my dear grumpy pupil, just watch where you put your feet."</p><p>They spent the better part of the next hour with Roman counting out loud and somehow correcting Logan's developing dancing skills in the same breath. While Roman was having fun between the anterior and good hearted snide remarks, Logan's feet hurt since he struggled to place them correctly while also looking at his partner's face. He had trampled yet again on Roman's boot, which thankfully the other didn't comment on this time when he noticed another person entering the ballroom.</p><p>Promptly he stopped and stepped away from Roman as the prince approached, cape swirling behind him.</p><p>Logan squared his shoulders and quickly went the last time over the words he'd settled on after hours of careful composition. Just when the other opened his mouth, he interrupted him. "Prince Janus, I hope you pardon my interruption but I'd hope to say a few things first. I want to apologize. I shouldn’t have assumed you with ill intent just because you were trying to protect your people and home. I had no right to intrude and judge in the way I did and while I do not regret what I assumed necessary to protect my father, I am deeply sorry about how rude I was during that. While you're under no obligation to do so, I still hope that you forgive me."</p><p>Logan sucked in a breath once he finished, waiting for a reaction. But Janus only blinked at him. Logan couldn't for the life of him read his expression even if it looked so similar to Patton's. He thought to see disbelief there for a second, but that wouldn't make sense.</p><p>"Your apology is appreciated." He exchanged a look with Roman before the prince seemingly uncomfortable continued in a bit friendlier tone, meaning mostly without gritted teeth. "And I thank you for what you did for Patton. Your presence last night did help him calm down more than I can do normally."</p><p>Logan realized that in broad daylight and not in the mid of the shadowy hallways of the castle, Janus didn't seem anywhere near intimidating, although he seemed to try his hardest. Right now the prince just seemed like what he was: A young man in a dark cape and a crown just a tad too big for his head.</p><p>"On the topic of Patton," this time Logan didn't miss the clear flinch and saw how Janus braced himself for whatever was to come. Logan could feel the same protective urge rising in him that Roman had been talking about earlier. "I was wondering, and I hope this doesn't come across rudely if it would be possible for Patton to attend a surprise event this evening?"</p><p>Janus' shoulder immediately shot up again. Logan rushed to correct himself.</p><p>"If not that's perfectly fine, I wouldn't want to pressure anyone."</p><p>"What kind of surprise?"</p><p>Oh, was that what he was worried about? About Patton being hurt?</p><p>"I don't want to spoil the surprise," Logan hesitated.</p><p>It earned him exactly one single raised eyebrow from the prince. "He won't. He doesn't remember much from my time and we're not exactly talking."</p><p>"Oh. I-"</p><p>"Save it. What surprise, stop deflecting the question."</p><p>Logan bristled. "I'm not-" He took a deep breath and shook his head. "It was not my intention, I'm sorry if it seemed that way. Patton mentioned that he missed the balls so I'd thought to organize a small dance to cheer him up."</p><p>"That is nice of you?" From Janus' mouth, it didn't sound like a compliment but rather an accusation. He exchanged another glance with Roman. "But I'll see what I can do? I won't promise anything though."</p><p>"Thank you, your highness," Logan tried to make his voice sound as earnest as he was feeling.</p><p>Janus uncomfortably shifted where he stood. "You can drop the title, just Janus is fine… I'll go and leave you to your dancing."</p><p>He turned to leave and Logan thought how lonely Patton looked last night and Janus didn't exactly seem like the type to have more company, he seemed more like… like Logan.</p><p>"Wait!" The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it.</p><p>Janus froze in his steps.</p><p>"I just meant that you could stay? If you want to, heaven knows I need all the help I can get."</p><p>Janus turned and fixated him again with that snakelike stare Logan felt burning into his soul. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"The ball? As I said, I want to cheer Patton up a bit. He's very sweet and shouldn't be this sad."</p><p>There was the eyebrow again. "Of course. And why exactly would you be this nice? We already established that we're are not likely to kill you and you are to leave as soon as you're affected by the amnesia like everyone else, what do you have to gain?"</p><p>Logan found it a bit concerning that not-being-killed was the lowest bar of the prince's worldview so he definitely should choose his next words carefully. "My father didn't raise me to see kindness as a way to gain things for my own benefit. If it's in my power to make another person's life easier, then why shouldn't I? I stand by what I said that Patton doesn't deserve to be sad, I think nobody does for a matter of fact. That includes you, Janus."</p><p>The prince blinked with wide mismatched eyes at him, the snark stolen away from his sharp tongue by shock.</p><p>Logan let a small smile pull his mouth angle up, giving him a crooked smile. "Even despite your love for dramatic exits. I can't blame you for that though, anyone who spends enough time with your guard here, would do that. Just in the last hour, my impulse to bow at every convenience increased tenfold."</p><p>Behind him, Roman let out an offended gasp and something that sounded like "Excuse me, I'm a knight!" but Logan kept his eyes on the prince. An amused spark shone in his eyes and he let out a quiet snort.</p><p>"I suppose he can be. I appreciate the offer but I have other matters to attend to. If you'll excuse me."</p><p>Janus left but Logan didn't miss the tiniest of smile that remain doing his face or how he made a point of throwing his cape over his shoulder to hover behind him.</p><p>Logan turned back to his dance partner to see Roman looking at him with an odd expression. Instantly Logan's pulse quickened. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing… it's just the happiest I've seen him in the last ten years. It gave me new hope that maybe all I did wasn't for nothing."</p><p>"What you did?"</p><p>"I told you that I'd do everything to protect the princes. Even from one of our own."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dancing Under Rose Gold Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan reveals his surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You’re legally required to listen to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol for this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was nervous. It didn't happen very often and he would likely not identified the feeling of shaking nervousness that rattled his bones. But he was adjusting his collar for the seventh time in the past few minutes while the average would be approximately one.</p><p>When Thomas had heard about the special occasion he had roped Virgil into digging out the most extravagant outfits in the castle and had forced Logan to try on all of them. In the end, they had compromised on one of the lesser flashy but still elegant versions. So he stood here in a dark blue waistcoat with silver trim and embroidery that matched the silver frame of his glasses over a light grey vest with sapphire as buttons.</p><p>He looked around, checking for the nth time if everything was truly ready. The sun had just set outside and Logan had lit as many candles as he could find so that the room was illuminated by a soft golden gleam. On the side, next to the piano, sat a redwood violin in its stand, waiting for Roman.</p><p>Said knight was arriving just on time, stepping through the door on the higher level at the top of the grand staircase. By his hand, he led the prince. Apparently, Janus had really managed to have him present for the night. Then Patton stepped fully through the door and Logan felt his breath leave his lungs.</p><p>He looked ethereal. Patton was clad into a shiny pastel blue silk vest with puffy see-through chiffon sleeves with coppery sparkles all over that glistened in competition with the golden ring with the rose on his finger. The slightly darker but matching pants ended in white high knees boots with golden clasps. From his shoulders, all the way down to the floor flooded a cape made of layers and layers of delicate blue-purplish fabric with little gold particles woven between that reflected the candlelight. They still didn't shine as bright as Patton's eyes, despite him hiding them uncharacteristically shy behind his curly bangs, crown on top of his head for once sitting securely. Then Patton smiled and Logan was sure his heart, that traitorous thing, would never be normal again.</p><p>Both had completely forgotten about Roman as Patton raced down the straits so quickly that he could be as well be flying. Until his boot caught into his cape and Logan leaped forward to catch him before he could fall down the last few steps of the stairs and onto the floor. The only problem was that he had now a very warm, a very red, and a very close prince in his arms. As if one night in a row hadn't been enough. Logan certainly wasn't complaining though.</p><p>"Hi," Patton whispered, his face only inches away from Logan's and still he made no move to climb down from Logan's arms. To be fair, Logan made no move to let him down either.</p><p>"Salutations," Logan stuttered back, tongue feeling suddenly ten times heavier and like a muscle he had never used before.</p><p>Patton didn't seem to notice though since his smile never lessened. Logan didn't know why he had bothered with the candles since Patton himself was easily enlightening the room by himself.</p><p>They jerked apart as soft music began to fill the ballroom. Unnoticed by them both, Roman had come down as well and picked up his violin to begin to play. His eyes were half-closed and a knowing smile rested on his lips.</p><p>While clearing his throat awkwardly Logan sat Patton down and bowed, hand extended. "Would you grant me the honor of this dance?"</p><p>"I'd love to," Patton laid his hand into his and Logan carefully pulled him close again before their feet started to move to the melody in a slow waltz. "Did you really organize all this just in a day?"</p><p>"Well, you said you missed balls, dancing... And it wasn't me alone, really, Roman taught me how to dance and Thomas and Virgil helped as well." Logan noticed that he had been starring on his feet again, the one thing Roman instructed him not to do additional to stepping on his partner's toes and quickly lifted his gaze. Logan could have lost himself in Patton's unmatched eyes, one summer sky blue, the other liquid sunshine, both wide with surprise.</p><p>"You did this for me? All just because of one comment a few hours after we meet?"</p><p>"It didn't feel like a few hours. I know that time is an objective universal force but for me, it could have been a whole lifetime."</p><p>"I'm glad that you feel that way as well. Thank you, Lolo."</p><p>"For the dance or for the ignoring of physical components of the earth?"</p><p>"Both!" Patton giggled. "It is a lovely surprise!"</p><p>Logan felt like he was floating. "So you like it?" he asked, hope evident in his voice.</p><p>"I love it!" Patton threw himself forward to hug him with his arms around his neck in his excitement, making them stop dancing for now.</p><p>I love you, Logan caught himself involuntarily thinking. Immediately he scolded himself for such an irrational thought. What would a prince want with him? He only set himself up for heartbreak if he fed into these ridiculous hopes.</p><p>And still, he didn't fight the warmth blooming in his chest when Patton rested his head against his shoulders and they slowly swayed across the room, completely caught up in their own little world that only consisted of golden candlelight, the whisper of clothes shifting and a comforting warmth, accompanied by the soft melody from Roman's violin.</p><p>Occasionally they would pick up the pace and seemingly effortless whirl across the parquet while their laughter almost drowned out the violin. But the majority of the evening was spent like this, Patton in his arms and soft swaying while time once again became irrelevant as Logan carefully breathed in Patton's scent of roses, lavender and something that could have been cinnamon.</p><p>At some point, Roman must have left them to their own even though neither of them had noticed the music stopped, still slowing dancing to an imagined rhythm that was unknown to all but the two of them. The candles were almost burned down by the time they stopped. Not even the low light could dim the glow of Patton's eyes although it gave his skin a gold copperish shimmer.</p><p>"Have I told you that you look beautiful this evening? Of course not just this evening, every evening, well at least the two we have spent time together and I'm sure you would be beautiful every other time of the day as well, I-"</p><p>Patton cut him off with a fluttering kiss to his cheek. "Your tongue is running away again, honey."</p><p>"Oh," Logan very intelligently responded. His mind felt foggy and if you'd ask him for his name he could have not answered you. The only word echoing through his mind was the nickname Patton just called him.</p><p>"I like it, I think it's cute." Patton took both of his hands in his and Logan trie to not be distracted by how soft his fingers felt. "Can I show you something?"</p><p>"Of course. What is it?"</p><p>Patton winked at him. "A surprise, I think you would like. You're interested?"</p><p>"I'd be interested in anything you would show me."</p><p>"Then come along."</p><p>Patton pulled him with him, through the corridors once more. But instead of going to the eastern tower where Logan's quarters were, they climbed the stairs of the main tower. They passed a lot of doors, but Patton just kept going, up and up, occasionally glancing over this shoulder with an excited twinkle in his eyes to make sure that Logan was still keeping up. His cape made a soft swishing sound against the polished stone steps.</p><p>Suddenly Patton stopped. "This is the last turn. Are you ready?"</p><p>Logan nodded and Patton stepped aside to let him pass through first. Logan climbed the last few steps that ended in a hole in the floor to the top of the tower. He stepped out of it and found himself- outside?</p><p>Then he realized that he indeed was still inside but the walls and the arched ceiling were made of impeccable glass. He craned his head to look up and saw a night sky, unlike anything he'd ever seen. It was the night of the new moon and the stars stood bright against the pitch black void of the universe.</p><p>"It's the observatory of the castle," Patton said as he climbed into the room behind him. He pointed at the copper telescope that stood at one side of the glass dome as proof. "The first evening you said that you liked the stars so I thought..."</p><p>"It's perfect," Logan breathed. Hesitantly he averted his gaze from the sky to look at Patton. The stars put a silvery shine on him as he smiled shyly at Logan. "You're perfect," Logan said simply because it was the truth.</p><p>For the first time tonight, Patton averted his gaze, quickly busying himself with retrieving a fuzzy blanket from next to the telescope and laying it out in the middle of the floor.</p><p>Logan felt like ice was creeping slowly into his heart, chasing away the almost magical warmth. "Patton, dearest? Did I say something wrong?"</p><p>Patton avoided his gaze and the question. "Just lay here with me please?"</p><p>That Logan couldn't say no to him so he lowered himself carefully onto the blanket until he laid flat on his back, vision once more filled with the gorgeous stars. Patton next to him scooted closer and interlaced their fingers again.</p><p>"You know, I was never able to find any constellations when I watched the stars."</p><p>Logan lifted his unoccupied arm and pointed above them. "You see the four bright ones and the few little ones at the right. That's my favorite, Ursa Major, part of it is also called the big dipper."</p><p>If Patton didn't want to talk about this, the Logan for sure wouldn't push him. Instead, he launched himself into a quiet speech on the different constellations and their origin myths. Patton was pressed into his side the entire time, sometimes asking questions in a quiet voice as if the stars would fall if he spoke too loudly. And when Logan ran out of stars then Patton joined him in pointing at them and they made up constellations for themselves. Even though the stories Patton came for them were a bit silly, Logan realized he loved them even more than the original. They didn't stop talking until the first hint of dawn crept onto the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sometimes A Love Gesture Is An Entire Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan receives a lovely gift. Nothing could go wrong with that right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Logan woke this time he wasn't in his bed. And he wasn't alone either. He still laid on the fuzzy blanket under the glass dome only was the morning sun now shining into his face, blinding him as he blinked awake. The next thing he noticed was Patton snoring on his chest, a mess of curls obscuring most of his face. Whatever had held the crown in place last night had lost the fight since the piece of jewelry was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Logan had never felt calmer even if a little stiff here in the warm sunlight with his- his?- Patton safely tucked next to him.</p><p>From then on this was how things were. Patton and Logan would spend a lot more time together, sometimes accompanied by Thomas or Roman, and on very few occasions even by a not-as-grumpy-as-usual Virgil. Logan would mostly sleep in his own room, and most of the time Patton stayed in his own but it is guaranteed that as soon as the sun was up the door would slam open and Patton would bound into his room like an overeager golden retriever puppy and drag him down for a self cooked breakfast. Even Logan learned how to make pancakes after a while so that Patton would be able to eat a few bites himself instead of switching between swinging the pan, excitedly chattering and trying to feed Logan the best bites.</p><p>After breakfast, Patton showed Logan different secret paths and nooks in the castle or they wandered in the lavish gardens under the autumn sun, especially the rose garden Patton took so pristine care of. Still, Logan noticed that the days were getting shorter while the wind brought nightly frost, soon enough the first snow would fall, and then the winter would be there.</p><p>The grim silent castle Logan first discovered almost wasn't recognizable anymore. By day you could occasionally hear laughing, the inhabitants' voices ringing through the corridors or even music chasing away the quiet. In the night fire crackled in the fireplaces, the soft sound of a feather scratching on parchment or the wind howling through an open window sounded within the walls.</p><p>Patton was around much more and Janus became a rare sight. And while Logan thought from time to time that he could see the worry in Virgil's stone face, even the chamberlain seemed content with the fact. Patton himself never mentioned it so Logan followed his example.</p><p>So naturally, Logan had grown suspicious when he hadn't seen Patton all morning and he remained vanished well into the afternoon as well. Strangely enough, he couldn't find Janus or Roman either. He would have worried more if Thomas hadn't smiled at him mysteriously and told him to let it go and be patient.</p><p>So Logan laid spread out in the observatory and watched the wind chase the heavy clouds away when he heard footsteps thundering up the tower. Panting, Patton tumbled into the room and Logan shot to his feet, immediately worried. Although he relaxed when he saw Patton grin at him.</p><p>"What got you so excited, dearest?"</p><p>Patton bounced in his spot, apparently too excited to stand still. "You! I have something for you!"</p><p>Logan raised his eyebrows. "Another surprise?"</p><p>"Yepp, come on, come!" Logan had to be careful to not lose his footing with the quick pace Patton jumped down the stairs. He stopped in front of a double winged door that showed a fantasy wood scene with a satyr playing the flute while dryads danced between the tree trunks and swam in the carved ponds.</p><p>"Ok, close your eyes, Lo!"</p><p>For good measure, Patton put his hands over Logan's eyes as he complied. Logan heard the heavy doors open and took small steps as Patton pushed him into the room.</p><p>Patton stepped back and came back to his front. "Ok, open up!"</p><p>Logan blinked his eyes open, seeing Patton metaphorically vibrating in his spot. He looked around and saw... books. Entire rows of books and rolls of parchment neatly sorted into thick oak shelves, shelves that filled the entire room with narrow ladders.</p><p>The room was flooded by the late afternoon light through the higher up windows, the only spot that wasn't taken up by paper. An entire wall was occupied by an old map of a country Logan did not recognize. He looked up and saw that the room easily occupied three floors. Logan was speechless. There must be more books in this room than one person could read in a lifetime. Not that Logan wasn't going to try.</p><p>"You're giving me access to your library?" Amazed he looked at Patton again.</p><p>"No," Patton said and Logan's stomach plunging. "I'm giving you the library. It's yours."</p><p>Patton pointed upward and Logan squinted at the painting at the ceiling. He saw the purplish blue and against that silver and golden lines. When Logan realized what pattern they built, he gasped. Silver built the constellations of the night sky while the golden lines marked the ones Logan and Patton made up the night of the ball.</p><p>"Patton, that's beautiful! How did you even manage to get up there?"</p><p>Patton grinned as Logan pulled him into his arms. "I have my secrets. A magician never tells his tricks."</p><p>"You certainly are magical, dearest, in the best of ways." Logan pressed a careful kiss to the top of Patton's head.</p><p>He let go of Patton and ran his fingers carefully over the book spines, tracing the titles. "Look at all these treasures, I can't imagine just how much knowledge lies in these halls just waiting to be discovered." Logan pulled a thick one with a leather cover from its place and cradled it to his chest, inhaling the scent.</p><p>Excitedly Logan looked back at Patton and stopped dead in his tracks. The prince looked crestfallen, his smile only a pale mockery of his usual sunshine and he had hugged his arms around himself as if to keep himself from falling apart. "Sunshine, is something wrong?"</p><p>It was disturbing how quickly the smile returned to his face. It was too bright, too tense, just too wrong for Logan to take it as anything but a facade.</p><p>"Nothing," Patton was quick to assure him. "I'll leave you to your reading then."</p><p>He turned to leave and Logan quickly set the book back on the shelf. "I don't want it."</p><p>Patton stopped at the doorstep with a puzzled expression. "What?"</p><p>"The library. I don't want it." He reached for Patton and pulled him back by his hand. "Not if it means you leaving."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Of course, darling. I promise."</p><p>"Then what do you want?"</p><p>Logan frowned.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>“Why else would you spend so much time with me?" Patton mumbled into the direction of the carpet.</p><p>Logan gripped his shoulders and pushed him away at arm's length, forcing Patton to face him. "Do you think I only spend time with you to get something?"</p><p>Patton still avoided his gaze but Logan could see the tears glistening in his eyes and he could hear the croak in Patton's voice. "Well, you have to get something out of it. That's how most people think.”</p><p>Logan drew in a carefully calculated breath. “Then the case is solved. Dearest, I get you.”</p><p>Patton's head jerked up and he breathed out a soft: “Oh.”</p><p>“How long have you been thinking like this?” Logan asked after a moment of quiet.</p><p>"Not while we were dancing but just after that, when you didn't lose interest, I- sometimes I just get stupid, I'm sorry."</p><p>Logan brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face, careful to avoid the crown. "Your feelings are not stupid, Patton. You have nothing to apologize for."</p><p>This time Patton was the one to pull back. "But I do! Just because I'm like this all the time-" he gestured to his face and put on another fake smile for a moment before he returned to his frustrated expression "-doesn’t mean I'm stupid. I see how they look at me! And I know that I miss a lot of time, sometimes just hours, but sometimes entire months and can't remember when spring turned into winter when I wake up in the morning! I know that's not normal but- I’m tired, Logan."</p><p>His entire frame sagged into himself. "They don't talk to me anymore, not like they used to and whatever magic this is-" he gestured to the scales on his face- "It's spreading. I just want to be normal, why can't I be normal?" Patton hugged himself as the tears started to roll down his cheek.</p><p>Logan held out his arms as an offer and Patton stepped into the hug. "It might be not normal, which we don't know since we only have knowledge of such a small fraction of the universe, but it's okay. You will be okay.”</p><p>They stayed like this for a long time, Patton's head buried against Logan's chest. His arms wrapped around him protectively, just breathing, hearts beating together as one.</p><p>“My mom used to hug me like this, I haven't felt like this for a long time. Thank you, Lolo.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Logan paused. “What happened to her? It’s okay if you don’t-”</p><p>“No, it's fine. I-" Patton sniffled but continued with a husky voice. "She ran after me when I was younger. I got upset over something, I don't even know what it was. Silly, isn't it? It was in the middle of winter but she ran after me through the snow and then she got sick-” Patton angrily rubbed his tears away.</p><p>Logan fought against the urge to pull him even tighter against his chest, to shield him from the world because clearly Patton wanted to get this over and needed to get this out.</p><p>“I think she died a few days later, I can remember how her coughs sounded but after that everything is just gone. Like you fell asleep in the middle of a story and never read how it ended.” An uncomfortable silence settled over them, only occasionally broken by Patton's post-curing hiccups.</p><p>“It wasn't your fault.”</p><p>Patton vehemently shook his head. “But if I had not run away-”</p><p>“Then she wouldn't have followed you, yes. But you don't know if that got her sick, some illnesses take a long time until they develop symptoms. It could have been something she ate, or maybe an open window forgotten or the fabric of her dress being just a little too thin for the season. You can't know and this is probably not a great comfort but correlation does not equal causation. Just because you didn't act as the perfect child every single moment of your life doesn't mean you're responsible for everything bad that followed. Sometimes things just happen, as overly simplistic that may sound. I just want to say that, it’s not your fault, Patton, you couldn't have known.”</p><p>Patton practically buried his face in Logan's chest. “Thank you for saying that, Lo. It isn’t true but thank you regardless.”</p><p>Logan opened his mouth to protest but Patton stopped him: “Don’t, please. Not now, I don't want to think about it anymore."</p><p>Logan hesitated. "You'll have to at some point, dearest."</p><p>"Maybe. But not now."</p><p>Logan sighed and tried a more light-hearted tone. “How about we make some use of your gorgeous books and I read you something, darling?”</p><p>Patton sounded exhausted. "That sounds nice, actually. What are we reading?"</p><p>In the middle of the library stood a little velvet couch surrounded by many colorful seat pillows. Patton settled himself into the middle of the couch and pulled a pillow to his chest.</p><p>Logan considered the shelves for a moment before he pulled out a small black book that described the wonderous travels of someone called Marco Polo. Then he settled himself in next to Patton on the couch who promptly laid down with his head in his Logan's lap. Smiling Logan began to read about this traveler who described the endless desert he had crossed on his travels east all the way to china.<br/>Not shortly after he started, Patton was softly snoring, his glasses askew. Logan carefully took them and put them on a small side stand before he simply continued reading aloud in the hope it would bring Patton sweet dreams.</p><p>About an hour later Logan noticed that the snoring stopped. The next moment the prince in his lap woke up and Logan could tell that Janus was back. Unlike Patton, Janus didn't slowly blink awake with a yawn but jerked from sleep with eyes wide open and alert. He immediately pushed himself to a sitting position and off Logan's lap.</p><p>Logan slowly closed the book and handed him the glasses from the side stand. The other yanked them from his grip.</p><p>Logan decided to give him space and stood with slow movements as to not startle the other any further and returned the book to its spot on the shelf. During that he made a point of turning his back to the other. He also took a few seconds longer than necessary to return the book. He wanted to give Janus the chance to get his bearings back. Quietly he turned and addressed the prince. "Are you alright, Janus?"</p><p>He hissed at him like a cornered rattlesnake and Logan raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>"It's just me, Logan. I mean you no harm. We're alone and you are safe here. I have only been reading to Patton as he fell asleep. I didn't mean to startle you. May I have a moment of your time?"</p><p>That at least only earned him a huff. Still progress, Logan reminded himself as Janus nodded for him to go on. Logan took a second to collect his thoughts and keep his voice level and quiet.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you, for taking care of everything. You’ll probably say that it’s none of my business and you’d be right but thank you still. Patton told me how long he’s-" Logan had to search for the right word- "gone sometimes and it couldn't be easy taking care of everything on your own. Just thank you, you probably saved my dad and if it hadn't been for that I would have never meet Patton as well.”<br/>Janus stared at him and even Logan found himself squirming under his gaze.</p><p>"It's nothing you should thank me for. I got us into this mess." He gestured at his scales. "What a good protector I am, aren't I?" Janus let out a bitter laugh. "Getting us and our people cursed the first chance I get. Undeserved but still…"</p><p>He must have seen Logan's questioning look because he made a throwaway gesture. "Forget what I said. It's nice to know that at least one person in this castle doesn't take me for a complete asshole, even if you're only here temporary."</p><p>There were a million things Logan would have liked to say against that but his whole stay here was originally designed to be temporary after all. He had only hoped for- what? That he would get his own happily ever after like the heroes in his books? Logan was no hero, he knew that and he knew that the odds for a fairytale ending stood against him. His heart just liked to forget that whenever Patton was around, the stupid hopeless dreamer it was.</p><p>"I'll take my leave then," he began but was interrupted by Janus' yell.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Janus tried to cover up his loss of composure and cleared his throat. "I mean, you don't have to. The library is big enough for two and you don't seem like a too bad of a reading companion. Quietly, that is." Janus went silent and then almost inaudible added: "I would like you to keep me company."</p><p>Logan couldn't fight the small smile that spread on his lips so he grabbed Marco Polo's travel diary again and seated himself on one of the small pillow mountains, leaving the couch to the prince and as he hoped, an acceptable distance for him to not feel crowded.</p><p>Janus stood and for a moment Logan thought he had changed his mind and would leave but the prince only selected himself a book and settled into his spot again.</p><p>Logan soon lost himself in the poetic description of a land far away but when he glanced up he found the prince lounging on the couch with his jaw and shoulders definitely less tense than when they had started. For Logan that was enough and he returned his attention back to the words in front of him, heart a bit lighter than before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Secrets Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Curiosity may not kill the cat but it certainly can get Logan in trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan absentmindedly scratched his arms as he made his way to the ballroom. After he had interviewed Patton for over an hour on how he had managed such depth and details on the library ceiling, Patton had offered to simply show him how to paint. While Logan didn't promise himself much from the whole ordeal for his own skills, it would be certainly enjoyable to watch Patton do something he loves.<br/>These days the thoughts of the other alone were enough to bring a smile to his face. He was so busy grinning like a fool while also satisfying the itch on his underarm that had been very persistent all morning, that he almost missed the voices of the bedroom he just passed. It was Virgil's room, Logan now noticed.</p><p>He considered briefly to just keep going, after all, he couldn't let Patton wait but his curiosity was awakened. He didn't get to ponder the issue any longer since the next word he heard out of the room was his name. Well, that settled it.</p><p>On careful feet, Logan shifted closer to the slightly ajar door and peeked inside. Inside was a heated fight taking stage with Thomas trying to calm the opponents down but he didn't get much of a word in beside their quick stabs.</p><p>Roman was throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "Forgive me, if I thought you'd be happy with how the things are going! You never wanted Janus around in the first place so-"</p><p>Virgil's voice was more a sharp hiss than anything else at this point. "That's not true and you know it!"</p><p>"Then you're a better actor then I am because you damn well certainly convinced all of us! Why are you so set on distrusting Logan?! By the stars, if Janus can warm up to him then why can't you?!"</p><p>"He’s not even showing signs of the curse yet! When did you become blind and careless, you hyper-romantic airhead! You know who's immune to curses?! Magicians! How do we know he's not another sorcerer in disguise?! Because if you have a failsafe method then I'd be more than happy to hear it!"</p><p>Roman racked his hands through his hair, pulling at the strands and from the look of it, it wasn't the first time he did that. "You haven't been happy for ten years, you always bore a hole into every single good thing because you suspected a trap or a scheme or imagined a shadow moving. Did you ever think that that may be the problem?! Why we are still stuck here?!"</p><p>Virgil had been pacing in his side of the room but now stormed angrily towards the knight and jabbed his finger into his chest. "Well, maybe did you ever think about that if any of us would have thought like that sooner we would have never been in this mess?! But fuck me, if I make the same mistake twice. No, in fact, fuck you! He is a risk and you know it!"</p><p>Roman slapped his hand away while Thomas was now the only thing separating them but his soft pleas for them to take a breath before they said something they would regret fell on deaf ears. They were simply shouting over his head.</p><p>"A risk for who?! Your paranoia? How can bringing Patton back and making him happy be part of some evil scheme?"</p><p>"You don't get to talk like that! Don't you dare try and downplay this, like I make it all up! You weren't there to pick up the shards, you didn't do-"</p><p>Roman's whole expression went cold and even his flames dimmed and turned blue. Logan had never seen him this still. Normally the knight was always moving or humming in some way. His eyes turned from a warm reddish brown into a hard tourmaline, barren of any inner light. Even his voice didn't sound like himself. "You don't know what I did."</p><p>Virgil paused, anger at least partially evaporating by the sudden change in attitude. Even Thomas took a wary step back.</p><p>Virgil shook his head in disbelief, eyes furrowed like he was trying to solve an impossible riddle. "What do you mean? I was the one who went after him into the dungeons. I was the one who found him. I had to see what that maniac did to him while you were doing- what? Prancing around the palace, an obedient guard dog to the crazy king."</p><p>Thomas looked just as uncomfortable standing there as Logan felt in his very bad hiding spot. This was so clearly not meant for his ears in any way and yet he couldn't stop listening. Not when he might finally find some answers.</p><p>If Logan wouldn't see him speaking himself, he wouldn't believe that the voice belonged to Roman. It sounded like a stranger had morphed into his friend and did a bad interpretation in his costume.</p><p>"Don’t you think I know that?!" Roman was yelling again but this time he stopped after the first sentence burst out and continued at a more acceptable volume, even though his voice gained an even more strained undertone from holding back. Both Roman and Virgil stood there tight as a bowstring, ready to snap at the slightest strain.</p><p>"Don’t you think I curse every single minute that I questioned Patton's whereabouts but did nothing? Don't you think the what-ifs are keeping me up at night too?! But what was done is done! The only thing I can do is at least trying to fix this stupid curse!"</p><p>All power seemed to drain out of him, leaving him looking utterly exhausted but at least Logan noticed his flames returning to their usual red-golden dance.</p><p>"We both let it happen, we didn't know but we let it happen and now that we have the chance to make things right, now that Logan gave us this chance, you want to throw all that away because you're scared? I'd say I'm sorry, Vee, but I'm not. I can't understand you and I won't apologize for what I know is right."</p><p>Virgil clenched his jaw so hard, Logan grimaced as he could almost feel the grind against his own teeth.</p><p>"We're not getting an agreement then."</p><p>A disturbing kind of silence settled over the room, only accompanied by the quiet ticking of Virgil's chest, most likely protesting the stress.</p><p>Thomas took a deep breath and let out a big sigh with his hands put on his hips. "Well, guys, I can't say I'd like how that played out. But I think we finally got to the bottom of the tension of our little family. It does leave me with a question and I'd appreciate less shouting this time if you two could humor me for a few more minutes. Roman, the thing you mentioned, what did you mean about what you did?"</p><p>Concern was clear as day in his voice but Roman brushed it off.</p><p>"Does it matter now? It’s over. I made sure of that."</p><p>"If you could stop speaking in riddles and just spit it out-" A sharp look from Thomas made Virgil shut up.</p><p>"Take your time, Roman, whenever you're ready. I just thought it would be good if we had an open and honest conversation about everything that happened since. It's clearly been bothering you. So? Roman? Do you want to share or do you want to avoid the issue since a vague answer seems to make Virgil a bit-"</p><p>"-A lot fucking anxious, thank you very much."</p><p>If he hadn't been distracted by Roman, Logan would have been impressed that Virgil managed to make his rude words sound tea party quality polite. Even Thomas didn't send him another look but just nodded in acknowledgment that he heard the other.</p><p>Roman in the meantime had corrected this posture. His chest was out, his chin up proud and his shoulders squared as if prepared to fight an invading army any moment. And yet Logan didn't think that he did it consciously at this point. His whole demeanor just screamed defensive-knight-at-duty. An attitude that must be deeply drilled into Roman. Still, it looked just as uncomfortable as the stranger's voice once again coming from Roman's mouth sounded.</p><p>He spoke quietly but his words were dripping with sarcasm. "Awfully convenient that the king died in his sleep shortly after, isn’t it? Almost as if someone out there was watching out for us. Just as a good guard dog should, isn’t that right, clocking chamberlain?”</p><p>Without another word Roman turned, flames dancing on his shoulders from the abrupt moment. Logan quickly withdrew from the doorframe to avoid being spotted but just as he turned he collided with something squishy. His hand flew up to his face in a struggle to save his glasses from falling as they were knocked off his face. Once he had regained his sight he almost wished he didn't.</p><p>There right in front of him stood Patton. Shock and sorrow were etched into his face. It didn't take a genius to realize that he had been listening in to the fight as well, hopefully just a lot shorter than Logan had. He had a paintbrush still clutched in his hand.</p><p>"I wondered what took you so long," his voice wobbled in the middle of the sentence as tears gathered in his eyes.</p><p>Logan was at loss and while he was still searching for words, literally any word that could make this better if such a magic word even existed, the door behind him opened fully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. How To Not Break A Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It was either the chaos of a crowd of thoughts or the silence of solitude… nothing in between” - Sanhita Baruah</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was the first to peer into the corridor and turned white as a sheet as he saw Patton. Roman and Thomas followed him out of the room.</p><p>"So? Isn't there anything you want to say to me, Roman?" Patton was crying but his voice didn't waver.</p><p>Roman fell to a knee, head cast downward. "Pat, I-"</p><p>"No! You don't get to call me that. You murdered my father! Your king! You swore to protect him! How could I ever trust you again?!"</p><p>Roman was shaking where he knelt. "My prince, I swear that I would never- all I wanted was to protect you. If you can't forgive or understand my actions, nobody would blame you. I can do nothing but ask you for forgiveness."</p><p>"Why would I forgive you?! What could possibly justify killing the only parent I had left?!"</p><p>Instead of Roman, Virgil intersected with the voice that was normally reserved for Janus, a calm that bordered on lifeless. "No, what he did- what he meant to do, was- is unforgivable. It may sound harsh but Roman was right to do that. He wasn't a real father. Fathers don't hurt their children. If Roman hadn't done it, then eventually somebody else would have had to." He pulled Roman back to his feet. Roman still didn't look at Patton.</p><p>Logan was shocked and if that is how he felt about a friend of a few weeks killing a complete stranger, he couldn't imagine how Patton felt.</p><p>"What has he done? What are you not telling me?!" Patton's tears were overflowing, fogging up his glasses and Thomas decided to intervene.</p><p>"I think we shouldn't have this conversation without some input from Janus?"</p><p>He received shocked looks from Roman and Virgil in return.</p><p>"Oh, come on, I know we don't talk about this but how is that worse than anything he just heard."</p><p>"And again you're trying to keep secrets from me," Patton accused him trembling. "Just tell me, is my father why we're like this? Is this my fault too?"</p><p>"No!" Thomas quickly moved towards him, arms outstretched but Patton stepped back from the hug. His face fell but continued speaking. "Nothing of this is your fault. A sorceress came to the castle and took offense in the way we greeted her, the prince- Janus specifically. As you can imagine we were even less fond of magic back then..." Thomas' voice trailed off.</p><p>"That can't be all," Patton was looking between Thomas and Virgil since Roman still refused to meet his gaze.</p><p>Thomas opened his mouth but Virgil sharply shook his head, the ticking of his clock intensified. "That's enough. You know the outlines of what happened, further details would only hurt you."</p><p>Logan fixated the chamberlain with his eyes. "Patton is not a child. You don't need to patronize him. He can make his own decisions."</p><p>If looks could kill, Logan would have dropped dead right this second. Virgil's look was glaring daggers into his and Thomas' chest.</p><p>"Some things are better not known," Virgil cryptidly insisted.</p><p>As Patton angrily wiped at his eyes, Virgil's gaze softened. "Patton, I swear to you, that we don't think you're stupid or childish or whatever it is you're thinking. We want to protect you and this story isn't entirely ours to tell."</p><p>"So you think it's better to keep me away from everything? Shelter me so I don't break like the fragile spoiled royal coward, I am?! I don't need your pity! I thought you were my friends and you lied to me for years and-" a sob choked out Patton's voice. He turned on his heels and ran, leaving the rest of them behind in stunned silence.</p><p>Regaining his senses first, Logan hurriedly followed after Patton. Unlike their first night, this wasn't a fun chase through the corridors. Despite his rather fast pace, Logan was shivering. Winter was almost upon them.</p><p>At the end of the carpeted hallway, Logan saw an open door that seemed to lead outside. Although it was late in the evening, it wasn't fully dark outside.</p><p>Logan stepped through the door and his feet meet something wet. As Logan looked around, he saw that winter had arrived. It was softly snowing, the first snowfall of the year. The gardens were already covered in a thin blanket of powdery snow. The light from the late sunset painted the sky orange and violet lit up the snow collecting on the roof of the pavilion ruin in the middle of the garden. The roses appeared to have frozen in full bloom and glinted like Emile's jewels.</p><p>Logan followed the footprints, breath creating small clouds of smoke in front of his face. For a while he heard only the crunching sound of his own footsteps then he reached the pavilion. At some point over the years, some parts of the structure had been damaged and there were parts of the ceiling on the floor, leaving holes in the roof for the snow to blow through. Around the ruins ranked the roses, frozen in place amid their beauty.</p><p>Patton knelt to the side, running his fingers over one of the vines, a melancholic look on his face. Slightly panting, Logan came to a halt and softly knocked onto the wooden frame, both to not startle Patton and to avoid making the whole thing collapse over both of them.</p><p>"Patton, dearest? How are you doing?"</p><p>Patton slowly rose to his feet and pushed the snow off his now soaked pants. Seconds later a shivering Patton let himself fall against Logan's chest, letting out a deep sigh. "I've been better…"</p><p>Logan tightened his arms around him. Right now he would give everything to shield Patton from whatever hurt the world decided to bestow upon him. "That's more than understandable. Do you want to talk about it or should I try to distract you?"</p><p>Patton sniffled into his shoulder and Logan felt like his heart was shriveling up.</p><p>"I just- I know why they didn't tell me but it hurts, Logan. Everything always hurts and-" Patton's shoulders shook with his sobs and Logan cursed everything in the universe that there was nothing he could do to take that pain from Patton. He could only tighten his hold and look up into the night sky to stop the wetness from spilling out of his own eyes.</p><p>"-and I'm scared and I don't know what to do with that feeling and I'm tired of being scared. Scared that what if it's been too long? They're only stuck here because of me and it's been so long. What if they stopped loving me?" His voice went barely audible, almost able to be drowned out by the snowflakes landing on both of them. "What if they never loved me?"</p><p>"Then they're idiots," Logan spoke matter of factly even if he wanted to scream it out.</p><p>Patton pulled back and used his sleeve to rub his face clean. "Don't call them that."</p><p>"It's the truth. Anyone who will not love you, couldn't possibly be in their right mind. I'm not simply saying this to cheer you up, I do not fabricate falsehoods. You're astonishing, Patton! No matter what you do and even now, even with half frozen clothes and on the ground of an enchanted castle with more magic, and knowledge that I could have ever dreamt of, you're the only thing that's occupying my mind."</p><p>Patton stared at him, eyes shining with the remains of tears, and slowly shook his head, shoulders dropping. "You don't mean what you're saying."</p><p>Logan stepped closer to him until they almost touched again. "How about you let me decide that."</p><p>Patton was whispering now. "Lo, what are we doing here? You'll just leave anyway and then you'll forget everyone, this place… me."</p><p>Logan tilted Patton's face up with a gentle grip to his chin. The sheer hope he saw in his eyes caught his breath, knowing that his own face mirrored what he saw. "I could never forget you, not truly. And luckily I don't have to. I'm not going anywhere, Patton dearest, my sunshine, my world, I promise. I love you."</p><p>Logan's gaze was drawn in by Patton's full plump lips that opened in a surprised, perfectly shaped O. The next thing he knew was that Logan felt dizzy but also like flying, and singing at the same time because Patton whispered the five most beautiful words Logan ever dared to hear.</p><p>"I love you too, starshine."</p><p>Patton's hands tangled in his hair and pulled his head down the rest of the way, closing the distance between them. Logan's free hand pulled Patton even closer by his waist. It couldn't be close enough for him as Patton's soft lips meet his own. Logan's heart was overspilling with joy with a thousand little lightning dancing under his skin.</p><p>The feeling was addicting. Patton was addicting. He could feel the pleasant shiver running down the others' spine. When they finally parted Logan would have surged right back in if his head been not slightly fuzzy from the lack of air. As he looked at Patton, his Patton, a wide smile spread on his face.</p><p>Patton grinned back and lifted his hair to brush one astray lock of his snowflake covered hair away from his face. Suddenly his smile froze.</p><p>"Patton? What's wrong, dearest?"</p><p>Patton was touching the scales on the left side of his face. He ran a finger over them again as if to check if his fingertips were deceiving him the first time. Then he started to sob, tears spilling over his cheeks, almost freezing before they could fall in the unforgiving cold.</p><p>Logan's concern was multiplying with every second Patton didn't answer. "Patton, darling, please tell me what's wrong?"</p><p>"Everything!" Patton cried. "Don't call me that! Keep your pet names for when you actually mean them!"</p><p>Logan sucked in a breath as if someone had stabbed him in the stomach although that would have probably hurt less. "Dea- Patton, please talk to me. Of course, I mean them! I love you why-"</p><p>"Except you don't!" Patton tore away from his touch and gestured to his face. "They're still there! The curse was supposed to break, you were supposed to-" Patton was crying so much that he had trouble to keep speaking- "to love me! True love's kiss always breaks the curse but you're not- and I was dumb to think that I would ever be enough to be loved so why even bother- you promised and I stupidly believed you! And you lied-"With a sob, Patton turned and fled from the pavilion.</p><p>Logan just stood there as if frozen to the spot and his heart laid shattered at his feet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Shattered Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One more problem gets added to Logan’s pile of problems. At this point he might as well start a collection.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan didn't know how long he stood there but by the time he heard footsteps approach he had lost all feeling in his body. It was Virgil, Roman trailing closely behind him with a face of steel.</p><p>Logan expected Virgil to chide him but it was Roman who spoke. "Is it true? Did you two kiss?"</p><p>"Yes," Logan heard himself respond. He still felt nothing. Everything was just numb.</p><p>Roman's hand reached for his sword as his lips morphed into a thin line. Surprisingly, it was Virgil who raised a hand to stop him.</p><p>"Wow, Romano, let's give him the benefit of a doubt there. We wouldn't want to make this worse than it already is."</p><p>"Doubt? Yeah, the only thing I don't doubt is that I should have believed you when you told me to be cautious." He pointed at Logan whose adrenaline was slowly drawing the world into focus. "I warned you if you hurt them-"</p><p>"Do it then, I won't stop you. If you think that would help. I don't know what happened, I swear."</p><p>"Ok, ok, let's take a step back here. No more killing in this household. The problem is that true love's kiss is supposed to break a curse. And since we're still-" Virgil gestured at the clock in his chest- "y'know, so that obviously didn't work."</p><p>Logan felt his stomach drop again. "He really thinks I don't love him?"</p><p>Roman still hasn't taken his hand form the sword hilt but he hadn't drawn it either so that wasn't quite up high on Logan's list of priorities.</p><p>"You proved that quite well, didn't you?" Roman puffed.</p><p>Virgil made a disagreeing noise. "Magic is weird, we know that. Strangely I trust you more now that magic has messed you up as well. Doubt that would happen to a sorcerer. And you're still here so… oh, ok and you're turning blue, ok, let's get you inside to a non-freezing state. Knightmare, either you're helping or you're leaving."</p><p>Roman huffed and stormed away, back into the direction of Patton's tower.</p><p>Logan stiffly let himself be led inside by the chamberlain and distantly noted that he was sat in an armchair near to a prickling fire. As his limbs began to warm back up, Logan absentmindedly started to scratch his arms again. The itch was worse than ever and seemed to have spread to his neck as well.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Virgil asked as he handed him a cup of tea.</p><p>Before Logan got a chance to answer, Thomas stormed into the room, holding a small silver mirror.</p><p>"Thomas, what- Aren't you supposed to look after Patton?"</p><p>"Roman's there. And you need to see this."</p><p>He shoved the mirror into Logan's still stiff hands and almost caused tea to spill everywhere. Logan needed a second to balance everything in his lap before he confusedly looked into the mirror, seeing… the inside of his house, specifically Emily's bedroom. He questionly looked at Thomas.</p><p>The other just shrugged. "I kept an eye on your dad and magic isn't exactly a popular thing around here. Just watch."</p><p>Logan directed his attention back to the mirror surface again. As he looked closer he saw Emile in his bed, bandages still in place although he looked much healthier than when Logan had left him. But he wasn't alone.</p><p>In fact, the room was packed. Nathan nervously stood next to the bed, but he was backed into the wall by Remy while Remus sat perched on the footrest.</p><p>"I want to know what's going on in my village, doctor. It's been weeks, where is your son?"</p><p>"Oh, pardon me, I didn't realize you're the major now, Remington. But I guess from this bed, one could miss an election or two."</p><p>Logan smiled as he witnessed Emile's best fake hate-you smile. But Remy, either not one with the wits to understand the undertone, or too stubborn to let himself be deterred like that, was still interrogating Emile. Not a good sign, Logan knew. Remy always had a short temper since his return after the war but he dared to attack anyone openly. Until now. That he took a literal mob of his hunting company signaled danger.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Virgil must have read his concern from his face because he came around the chair and peered into the mirror. "Your dad looks better. These guys don't look like his friend though or- wait a motherfucking second! Is that him?!"</p><p>Logan hesitantly tore his eyes away from his father. "Who?"</p><p>Thomas leaned over his other shoulder and pointed at Remus. "Roman's twin. It could be him."</p><p>Logan was baffled. "But they don't look alike!"</p><p>"Have you ever seen a non-flaming Roman?"</p><p>Logan nodded, fair point taken. They all returned their attention to the mirror as the voices got louder.</p><p>"We all know you're hiding something, doctor! Your weird, rude son vanishes, and on the same day, you end up here with strange injuries none of us have ever seen. Except for this boy here-" Remy gestured at Nathan who would apparently prefer to be anywhere else- "who wouldn't spit out a single word. Now Emile," he smiled with faux concern, "you understand that I have to worry about my people. Some even, not me of course, have whispered about witchcraft going on in this household. If you could just help us quickly disperse that, then we'll be on our way."</p><p>Silence echoed through the room.</p><p>Emile cleared his throat, and even Remy held his breath in anticipation. "You come into my home, uninvited. You harass my guest, scaring him, accuse me of witchcraft, and then you have the audacity to insult my son? Remington, for the sake of the nice boy you used to be before your gun replaced your brains, I'll say this as nice as I can: Get out of my house or so god will help me to rise from this bed and throw you out into the streets myself."</p><p>Remy's mouth fell open. Ever since he returned to the village with a gun and some muscles to contrast the lanky boy that had left, nobody dared to talk to him like that. Well, apart from Remus.</p><p>Said man jumped off the bedpost, he looked uncomfortable in his own skin, a sure contrast to the usually delighted-to-be-disturbing Remus Logan got to know. "If even I have to act as the voice of reason, it’s time to calm down. Remy? You sure don't mean that, buddy, do ya? Come on, man, Emile could as well have raised you, he's a sweet grandpa in a slightly less wrinkly body," Remus pleaded.</p><p>Ever since he had stumbled into the village about seven years ago, Emile was the one to check up on him from time to time before Remus had left with Remy to fight in just another senseless war. And now Remus seemed to be Logan's only hope to save his father from Remy's madness.</p><p>Remy glared at Remus, not a shred of warmth in his gaze. "If you don't like it, you can leave. Nobody is forcing you to be here."</p><p>He didn't give Remus time to respond but addressed the villagers next. "He speaks boldly for an accused man, but his lies won't save him! He will give us his answers sooner or later!"</p><p>Dramatically Remy tore the blanket away from Emile and cut open the bandages with his hunting knife. Emile couldn't trash to avoid being cut and Remus stood there frozen in horror. With a triumphant gaze, Remy revealed the wound. Emile could do nothing to cover it up and a collective gasp went through the villagers.</p><p>Only Remus stared at the wound in confusion, something trying to come forth from the back of his mind but hitting a barrier. When Logan had last seen it they were vibrant black marks spread all over his chest and stomach. Now there were rose ranks similar to a red-inked tattoo around his navel, but the lines were still gleaming and pulsing with what must be Emile's heartbeat. "And now tell us where Logan is and what you did to him!"</p><p>One of the villagers stepped forward, tightly clutching his rake, a murderous expression on his face. "He'll talk eventually. My pa used to travel around, questioning witches for the church. Said they all talk 'ventually once they feel the heat of the stake. 'nough talking, drag him, guys!"</p><p>Two other villagers who looked similar to the first man, probably his brothers or cousins, stepped forward and dragged Emile out of his bed.</p><p>Remy looked perplexed for a second, an unsure look shared with Remus before he shook himself and steeled his face. "Yes, excellent. A great addition, just what I wanted to say. Get him to the marketplace."</p><p>The men didn't hear him since they were already out of the door with Emile. The mob followed, leaving Remy and Remus behind.</p><p>Remus threw a worried look at the other and opened his mouth to either spill out some inappropriate joke or voice legitimate concerns with how fast the situation got out of hand. Apparently, Remy wanted to hear neither of them since he stormed out of the room.</p><p>The mirror clattered out of Logan's numb hands, landing on the coffee table. "They're going to kill him."</p><p>The other two looked at him with pity. Virgil awkwardly cleared his throat. "I better go and tell Roman the news. He'll want to hear that Remus was found." Virgil all but fled the room, not locking Logan in the eyes.</p><p>Logan scratched his arms, head directed to the ceiling to keep tears from falling again as Thomas kneeled in front of him. "It might not be too late, Logan. He-" Thomas stopped short, head bowed down.<br/>"He might not be burned alive yet?" Logan bitterly asked.</p><p>Thomas didn't answer, and as Logan looked down, he saw why. Thomas was glancing at his wrist, where his sleeve had ridden up. But instead of his own skin, Logan unbelievingly stared at yellowed parchment. Frantically Logan yanked his sleeves up to reveal more paper where he had been itching for the last few days. He saw words in midnight blue ink etched into the paper- or rather his skin. Logan paled even further when he recognized the words written there: "He is a risk. You don't love me. Your word is worth nothing. You don't love me. You proved that quite well didn't you? Weird. You don't love me. Rude. You were supposed to love me."</p><p>Gentle hands eased his own fingers, which had started scratching again, away from his arms. Thomas was giving him a sad smile.</p><p>Suddenly Roman burst into the room. "Where is that friend that was harming my brother?!" His usual broadsword was still in his sheath but he was whirling around a crossbow, thankfully unloaded. When he saw Logan's arm he quickly sobered.</p><p>Thomas stood to his full height again and handed Roman the mirror which was frozen on the last picture of Remus alone in Emile's cottage. "The curse eventually set in. So he can't leave or-"</p><p>Roman's face fell. "You'll lose your memories."</p><p>Logan was out of his chair in a second. "I can't leave my father to die! If you think that even for a second-"</p><p>Roman shook his head and held out the crossbow, a bunch of arrows, and a small bag for him to take as well as a traveling cloak. "This is why these are for you. Virgil told me that you'd have to leave immediately. If you still want that is- I, Logan, what I said in the garden- I'm sorry, and not just because I have a request for you. Could you- please watch out for my baby brother for me? I know you probably won't remember but-"</p><p>Logan carefully took the items from him and then squeezed Roman's arm in a gesture of understanding. "I'll try."</p><p>The group quickly hurried through the corridors. Virgil would be waiting for them in the stables.</p><p>Once they reached the main staircase, there was a figure waiting for them in front of the two-story window, looking over the castle grounds to the main gate and beyond. Janus turned as he heard their footsteps on the carpet. "You're leaving."</p><p>It was not a question. Logan still nodded. "I have to. He's my dad. I-"</p><p>"I know. I would too in your place." Janus looked at him with a small smile. "And I trust you to come back. But now, you better hurry."</p><p>Logan gave him a thankful nod, rushing to the stables where he mounted the horse Virgil handed to him with a hurried "good luck" as a farewell on his lips.</p><p>Then Logan galloped into the night, hooves thundering over the eyes as he left the castle grounds behind him.</p><p>Janus, Thomas, and Roman followed him with his gaze from the staircase window.</p><p>Thomas smiled. "He'll make it in time for sure. He's one to hold his promises."</p><p>Roman nodded in agreement. "That boy was always good for a surprise. He'll be back."</p><p>"No, he won't." The other two looked at Janus in surprise who still has his back turned to them, gaze fixated on the outside. "I've seen his arms, I'm not blind. As soon as he'll cross the border he will forget us and whatever promise he made."</p><p>Just before Logan's horse disappeared under the tree line, Janus turned away from the window. The pair saw tears glistening in his mismatched eyes.</p><p>"Whether or not he knows it, he made his choice." Slowly the prince climbed the way back up into his tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Make The Plan, Except The Plans To Go Off The Rails, Throw Away The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan goes on his rescue mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan dismounted his horse just outside the village. He kept his crossbow clutched close to his chest as he crept towards the thankfully still open gate. The darkness did its part to hide him from view. Logan prayed to the stars that nobody would see him.</p><p>The stars apparently chose to laugh at him. A voice sounded behind him just as he had passed the first row of houses. "Remy is looking for you, you know."</p><p>Logan twirled around and pointed his weapon at the voice.</p><p>It was Remus, sitting perched on the top of a roof, dangling his feet over the edge like he had not a single worry in the world. Logan had not the intent to actually use the crossbow but Remus couldn't know that. That Logan's threat was so nonchalantly brushed aside and not even considered serious, insulted Logan a bit.</p><p>"What are you doing up there?"</p><p>"Sitting, obviously."</p><p>Logan sighed, feeling a headache starting. "Remus…"</p><p>"I could come down."</p><p>"Remus, I swear-"</p><p>But Remus was already dropping himself off the roof but safely landing on his feet like a cat despite the two-story drop. "All grounded now, see?"</p><p>"What were you doing up there, Remus? A quick answer please, I have important matters to attend to."</p><p>"Looking for daddy?" Remus normally would have giggled at his own comment, but he was unusually somber. "Cause I was doing the opposite. Guess you heard the news. I dunno what Remy is thinking, but I didn't want to watch while they build the thing."</p><p>"Then why are you-"</p><p>Remus for the first time, since Logan had known him, looked sheepish. Something in the back of his mind reminded Logan that he knew that expression from someone else, from someone looking very similar and yet-</p><p>Logan shook that feeling off and concentrated on Remus.</p><p>"When we left for- to kick some butt, Remy always knew what to do. It didn't seem like it sometimes, but his heart is in the right place. I mean, imagine the mess if it wasn't, organs all tangled and- you get what I mean."</p><p>Logan was growing impatient, the risk to be discovered grew with every passing second, but something screamed at him to not leave Remus here like this. "But you can't possibly believe that Emile would harm anyone!"</p><p>"I don't. Not that seeing people burn on a neatly stacked stake isn't a festive occurrence. I'd be the last to ruin anyone's fun but Emile doesn't seem like the kind of person to find it funny."</p><p>Logan chose not to comment on the fact that nobody would have fun being burned alive. "Then help me save him. Tell me where they're holding him captive."</p><p>Remus shook his head. "I don't want to hurt anyone. ...I don't want Remy to get hurt. He won't just let you walk away, and he fought in a real war with real fights. You didn't. You'll get caught, and then either you die beside your father, or you'll have to hurt the others."</p><p>"Then help me. You fought with him. You know how he thinks, and you have practice sneaking behind the enemy lines."</p><p>Remus whimpered. "I don't want to go back. The smoke burned and everything was loud and-"</p><p>Logan gently squeezed the other's hand. "It's fine, ok? You don't have to go back. We're just going to get Emile and take a quick, silent walk into the woods."</p><p>Remus took a deep breath and shook himself like a wet dog, his wide grin returning. "Okie Dokie, let's catch some wild dads! Off to the marketplace!" With a bounce in his step, Remus skipped down the street. Logan warily followed him.</p><p>When they reached the market, Remus' whole demeanor changed. He ducked behind a wall of barrels, Logan crouched down next to him.</p><p>Villagers were buzzing around the place, some armed with torches and pitchforks, throwing dancing shadows against the housewalls at the edge of the square. Others were busy carrying large wooden logs around, building an already impressive stake in the middle. On the other end, right next to the well was Emile. He was chained up against one of the posts of the well, blood running down the side of his face.</p><p>Remus expectantly looked at Logan. "So, what's the plan?"</p><p>Logan faltered. "To not get caught?"</p><p>"Very elaborate. Thought through. I like plans like that." And with that Remus was running to the next cover. With a quick look at the busy villagers to check if it was safe, he waved for Logan to follow. They slowly made their way all over to the well, while Logan expected to hear an alarmed shout to sound off any minute, ending their stealth mission altogether. But the hustle and bustle on the square continued as the duo reached the well.</p><p>"Logan?" Emile blinked at them as Remus immediately began nestling with the chains. Logan somehow was not surprised that he knew how to pick a lock.</p><p>"It's ok, dad, we're getting you out of here."</p><p>"That's good to hear, bumblebee. Can't say I'm very fond of this place anymore," Emile whispered back, sounding relieved but also exhausted.</p><p>The chains sprang free with a soft clang.</p><p>In a nervous hurry, they crept away from the well to the edge of the marketplace. They were almost between the first few buildings, already out of the range of the torchlight, when a figure with a lantern stepped into their way.</p><p>For a split second, Remy stared at Logan and the others. Then he regained his composure. "You!"</p><p>"Shhhhh!!!" Remus shushed him, not even an ounce quieter than Remy. "It's not how it looks like."</p><p>"It looks like you're trying to break out my prisoner and help him escape!"</p><p>"Oh, so it is what it looks like. Still, Remremy, your mob's gone a tad bit off the rails."</p><p>"Not just a tad if you ask me…" Logan heard Emile mutter under his breath.</p><p>He still clutched his crossbow tighter. He didn't trust Remy as far as he could throw him. And given the amount of muscle and his height, Logan wouldn't be able to throw him at all.</p><p>Remus, on the other hand, turned to pleading now, a tone that didn't suit him at all. "Please, Remy, that's not you. Please let this go before it's too late. For me?"</p><p>Remy looked confused. "Why would I do that for you?"</p><p>He could as well slapped Remus judging from the look on his face. In fact, Logan had seen Remus being slapped often for a joke taken too far, and it had barely wiped the grin off his face. This was way worse.</p><p>"So things can go back to normal. We were happy, weren't we? I just want you to lo- to be my friend. Please."</p><p>Logan exchanged a look with Emile, they both heard the pause, and slowly it was making sense to Logan that Remus' clinging to the older hunter might have an entirely different reason than him wanting to annoy the older with his shenanigans.</p><p>Remy apparently didn't. He simply sneered. "You think I'd sacrifice everything for you? You're barely a sidekick. I'm finally respected in this village and you think I'm throwing that away to become no one again?!"</p><p>"You were never no one," Emile softly interjected. "You were once a nice, polite boy who loved to run over the fields. Then that boy left for war, and I fear he never returned. But you can find him again, Remington. You just have to try and trust in yourself and your friends."</p><p>Remy stormed forward, fury on his face. "Don't spy your evil words into my face, you-"</p><p>Logan lept forward and with a surprised yelp, Remy collapsed to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>Logan lowered the shaft of his crossbow. The steady wooden handle should be enough to knock Remy out for at least a couple of hours.</p><p>"Logan Timothy Sanders! We do not ambush people from behind in this household! You apologize right this instant!"</p><p>"Dad, he tried to burn you at the stake. And he is unconscious."</p><p>"...You're right, let's go."</p><p>Without another incident, they reached the gate and hurried toward the woods. They took only a few steps past the treeline before they heard shouts carry over the hills. It seemed that their escape had been discovered. Soon enough the hunters with their hounds would be on their trace. The trio took off running.</p><p>By the time the sun rose, they were all dirty and slightly bruised from trying to gain as much ground as they could in a dark forest. A lost branch still stuck in Remus' hair. They were also soaking wet from when they had crossed a stream a few hours prior in order to interrupt their trace. They still had no clear destination, other villages nearby would not be safe, and the next larger town was far away. Too far without enough food and supplies, they did not have.</p><p>It did not help that with every step Logan took deeper into the woods, the itch in the back of his head grew stronger like he knew he had to be somewhere else, somewhere important and that he was walking in the wrong direction.</p><p>It's well past noon when Logan allowed them to stop for a brief rest. Emile all but collapsed beneath a tree, out of breath. Logan wasn't in a particular better shape and sank down next to him.</p><p>Only Remus seemed to possess an infinite amount of energy, almost frantically bouncing between the trees, checking the undergrowth and humming a haunting melody under his breath. Meanwhile, Logan pulled the small bag of his shoulder.</p><p>It disturbed him that he couldn't remember where he got it from, but was glad he found a loaf of bread and a small wheel of cheese inside along with a water tube in its depths. They quickly ate, all but ravishing the food. After the sparse meal, Logan felt positively ready to just fall asleep right on the spot.</p><p>Remus, ever on the search for a distraction, was rummaging through the bag. He pulled a small silver handheld mirror form a side pocket.</p><p>Logan was annoyed. "Remus, put it back." Logan had no clue what it was either, but this was about principle. "You can't just take from another's bag."</p><p>"Watch me!" Remus was already bouncing out of Logan's reach.</p><p>Logan didn't want to waste time he could be sleeping to chase after him. "You take first watch," he informed him before he sat back against the tree and closed his eyes. Emile was already softly snoring next to him.</p><p>Pouting, Remus climbed into the crown of the nearest tree. He fiddled with the mirror in his hand, gaze unfocused on the treetops until his fingers brushed into a sharp edge on the handle. Surprised, he looked down to find a small filigree engravement: "I show what you wish to see."</p><p>"Show me-" Remus' shoulders sagged. Remus wanted to say Remy, but what if he wouldn't like what he saw? What if Remy was still injured, or worse, what if he moved on without Remus. Remus, who betrayed him.</p><p>Determined, Remus lifted the mirror again. "Show me home."</p><p>Fascinated, he watched as the surface trembled like waves in a lake before it cleared again. This time however Remus' face didn't reflect back at him. Remus eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he didn't saw his village but some stairs in front of a castle.</p><p>Two men were standing at the top, arguing. One was wearing a servant uniform while the other wore the white armor of a knight with fire dancing around his form.</p><p>Remus felt dizzy all of a sudden. A name springing to his mind.</p><p>"Roman," he whispered.</p><p>His brother, his twin. How could he have forgotten his own twin?</p><p>Remus let himself fall out of the tree, landing on silent feet. He knew he had to act fast, or else his memories would fade away once more before they could reach the castle. And Remus really wanted to go home.</p><p>He didn't bother explaining, he just grabbed a sleepy Emile and pushed him forward in front of him, knowing from the curses behind him that Logan followed them.</p><p>In their hurry, they missed the dark eyes observing them from the undergrowth. As soon as they were out of sight, Remy climbed out from his hiding place. Gaze on the ground, he followed their tracks through the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Reunions - But With More Traps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus finds his way home with a delay of a few years. Hey, anybody can be late sometimes, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan didn't know what has gotten into Remus. He had just fallen asleep when suddenly his father was yanked away from his side and was dragged back into the direction of the village without any form of explanation. At first, Logan had thought that Remus had changed his mind and decided to betray them to win back Remy's favor. A thought Logan immediately banished from his mind. It wasn't fair to the other. Remus had never given him a reason to doubt him.</p><p>Still, stumbling through an unknown forest while his father was wanted for witchcraft had never been very high on Logan's bucket list. And yet here he was.</p><p>One moment they were still under the trees, the next they stepped between marble statues in a castle's garden. A sudden wave of noise and nausea hit Logan, sending him tumbling to his knees.</p><p>Next to him, Remus collapsed as well, and then Logan saw nothing more, only swirling colors that morphed into faces and places at lightning speed, words that were spoken thundering in his ears and his heart felt like exploding from trying to feel months worth of emotions in a few seconds.</p><p>When it was finally over, Logan opened his eyes with his face pressed into the snow. Slowly he sat up, a wave of nausea hitting him so he quickly squeezed his eyes shut again and waited until it passed. When he opened his eyes on his second try, the world had mostly stopped spinning, and he could push himself to his feet with a bit of Emile's help.</p><p>Next to them, Remus still laid face down on the ground and only groaned in pain. His appearance had shifted. He was now covered in lime green slime that seeped into the snow around him. With joined efforts and a few tries since their hand always slipped due to the slime, they managed to pull a groggy Remus upright. Just as Logan, he needed a few seconds to regain his senses. The first thing he did was dip a finger into his own slime and pop it into his mouth.</p><p>"Ah, yes, disgusting" he hummed, still managing to sound absolutely delighted.</p><p>Logan was impressed that he made his peace with the change so quickly since he struggled a lot more to not yank his sleeves up and look at the words written there. He didn't have to since the itch told him that they returned along with his memory. His father was the only one who didn't show outwardly sign of the curse, at least not more than Logan had seen before, maybe because his wound was still healing.</p><p>Except for Remus, they all straightened their clothes to look more presentable and marched through the thick fluffy snow toward the castle's entrance.</p><p>Roman had been in the progress of saddling a horse as the three of them slowly approached the main entrance. Logan still felt dizzy from the memories of the past months rushing back all at once. Virgil was there as well, angrily gesturing and cursing at the knight.</p><p>They were spotted when they were only a few feet away. Virgil's mouth fell open while Roman dropped everything he had in his hands, jaw slack as well.</p><p>Logan smiled at them, but Remus-</p><p>Remus was tackling Roman into a bear hug. Roman's flames sprang over to Remus, but nothing happened except Remy's slime sizzling softly from the heat.</p><p>"I have to say I'm impressed you're back." Virgil tried to sound bored, but he couldn't hide his smile or the tears shining in his eyes.</p><p>Remus still refused to let go of Roman, clinging to his shoulders like a baby koala. A slimy baby koala.</p><p>Logan tried to calm his nerves with a deep breath. "Where is Patton?"</p><p>Judging from the looks, Virgil was giving him, he hadn't sounded as calm as he intended.</p><p>He didn't miss the worried look that quickly replaced the joy upon finding his brother again on Roman's face. "Patton hasn't been around since you left. Or if he did, then he didn't leave his room and refused to talk to either of us. Janus hauled himself up in his room as well."</p><p>Logan left it to Thomas to fill Emile in on what's going on and let Remus catch up with him and the others as well. He was needed elsewhere. All Logan could hope for was that he was still welcome.<br/>With a heavy heart, he climbed the steps of the tower. He knocked on Patton's door. He waited and listened but received no answer.</p><p>"Patton?" he knocked again. "Can we talk? Please, dearest one?" He heard a slight shuffling but no response.</p><p>Logan hesitated for a moment, then he knocked a third time. "Janus?" More shuffling, this time closer to the door. "I'm not leaving until I know that you're okay."</p><p>The door opened with a creak. "You're certainly a stubborn bastard, you know that?" Janus asked him, although his harsh words were softened by his small crooked smile. He gestured for Logan to come in.<br/>Logan stepped through the door frame and was met with the sight of a room that rather looked like someone been locked in here for a few weeks instead of a day and a half. Feathers from torn pillows were strewn over the floor, and plates with untouched food littered the table and mantelpiece. The only clean spot was the window seat where a small stack of books besides a single candle resided.</p><p>"And you clearly have an eye for interior design."</p><p>"No need to beat around the bush, Logan. I know I'm not the one who you want to talk to."</p><p>Logan nodded. "I won't deny that I'm dying to clear some things up with Patton."</p><p>Logan didn't miss how Janus gritted his teeth. He did not doubt that a few weeks ago, at this point, he would have hissed at him.</p><p>"I assure you, I'm just as absolutely delighted as you are about this situation. It's not like I can leave you two alone indefinitely. Trust me, I would if I could."</p><p>Logan felt his stomach drop. He thought he was finally making some progress with Janus. "Well, if you truly despise my company that much, I think it's better to take my leave…"</p><p>"Your company?!"</p><p>Logan looked up, confused. "You just said-"</p><p>"I meant that I would leave so that you can be happy with Patton properly. But I can't and in a way, I'm sorry for that."</p><p>Logan adjusted his glasses. "Don't be."</p><p>Janus' head jerked up, gold and blue staring at him.</p><p>Logan held his gaze. "You may be a prince, Janus, but you're also an idiot. I love Patton, but you're my friend. I certainly wouldn't want to miss you in my life just to make my relationship easier to navigate." Logan felt something twist in his chest as he saw Janus surprised face, a slight trace of disbelief among the untypical vulnerability. "May I?" He opened his arms in the offer of a hug.</p><p>And to his surprise, Janus stepped forward and loosely put his arms around Logan's shoulders. It wasn't a tight embrace nor did it last long but both of them were a bit misty-eyed when they stepped back.</p><p>Logan cleared his throat. "Everyone's celebrating downstairs if you feel like it. Remus came back with my father and me. And it probably wouldn't hurt to get some real food into you."</p><p>The prince inclined his head. "After you. And welcome back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sometimes It Needs Three For A Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Monster was such a subjective word. It was what they called the demons that made up the Regime. Perhaps it was what the demons called them. Yet they all looked alike, so perhaps neither of them were monsters—or perhaps both sides were.“ - Dean F. Wilson</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time since Logan's arrival, they all had dinner together at the large table in the dining room instead of the small cozy kitchen. While the atmosphere had been tense at first, it quickly dissolved as Remus flung bits of slime at Roman's face. Even Virgil had to laugh loudly at Roman's flabbergasted face. Only Thomas' insistence on table manners kept them from starting a food fight right then and there.</p><p>The relaxed atmosphere affected Logan as well. He now realized that the castle with all his inhabitants showed him what he been missing out on in the village with only his father as a friend.</p><p>During the whole meal, Emile has been giving Logan various looks over the table, most of them questioning with just a slight teasing undertone, and a few smiles as Thomas tried to tame the chaos around them. Logan could guess what Emile was thinking about. Thomas, after all, must have told him about his infatuation with Patton, since Emile also was doing his fair part of inspecting Janus at the head of the table.</p><p>The better part of three hours passed as they ate delicious snacks Thomas had organized from the kitchen, laughed and Logan even had the chance to get into a friendly debate with Janus and Virgil about navigation through the constellations. Logan noticed very pleased that Janus took his side over Virgil's. Roman even brought out his violin to play a few short pieces.</p><p>Logan found himself wishing irrationally that the evening never had to end. But as all things do, even the perfect dinner had to pass at some point.</p><p>Just as the sun set, a loud clang echoed through the hallways of the castle. The laughter evaporated in an instant. Roman was out of his seat and at the door in a heartbeat, hand on his sword hilt. "That came from the east wing."</p><p>"It could be an open window," Thomas said, sounding not very convinced himself.</p><p>"I'm not taking the risk. Remus, Virgil, you come with me."</p><p>Remus sprang to the fireplace and pulled the meant-to-be-decorative morningstar down from above it.</p><p>"We're going to go through the servants' corridors and investigate." Roman bowed in Janus' direction. "My prince, you should go up into the tower and barricade the door. Logan, you're going with him."</p><p>"Emile and I can go through the ballroom so they can't get around you that way."</p><p>"I'm not putting you in danger," Roman protested.</p><p>Emile slowly rose from his seat. "I may not be much of a fighter, but I trust myself enough to be able to call out a warning when I see an intruder. And I'm not leaving my son unprotected either."</p><p>Thomas agreed. "There's lots of open space, Roman. We'll see any enemy just as they enter the room. It will be someone who won't know the castle layouts very well if anything goes wrong, it'd be easy to take a shortcut and gain some ground."</p><p>Roman nodded. "Ok, fine. Everyone ready?"</p><p>He received all nods.</p><p>"Good, then go."</p><p>Roman's team slipped out first, then Logan and Janus left the room in the opposite direction. Logan had a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. A look at Janus' stiff posture and rapid steps next to him told him that the prince felt the same.</p><p>"They will be fine," Logan whispered as they reached royal quarters. Janus closed and locked the heavy door behind them.</p><p>"That's what everyone says until suddenly things aren't fine anymore," Janus stepped to the window, back stiff as a board, shoulders tense. A stark contrast to his demeanor at the banquet.</p><p>Logan laid a careful hand on his shoulder. "I promise you, this time it'll be different."</p><p>"Don't promise things you can't uphold," a voice sounded from behind them.</p><p>Logan and Janus swirled around and were met with Remy, who stepped forward from behind the bed's curtains, crossbow in hand. He pointed the weapon at Janus, and without thinking, Logan stepped in front of the prince.</p><p>Remy's eyes narrowed. "You're protecting that monster?"</p><p>"Logan, don't," Janus said through gritted teeth. "He will just shoot us both. I know you love Patton, but dying won't save him either."</p><p>Logan didn't move an inch, he could feel Janus trembling behind him despite his bold facade. "In case I didn't make myself perfectly clear earlier, Janus, you're my friend. While this may not be the ideal time to have this discussion: I'm not doing this only to protect Patton but for you too. I may have no romantic intentions towards you, but I still love you and I'm not leaving you to die alone by the hands of someone I lead here. I'll-"</p><p>"Shut up!" Remy yelled. "Don't spill any more of these lies! I should have known that it wasn't Emile who's at fault but this beast. He bewitched you both, he stole you from me!"</p><p>Logan slowly raised his hands. "No, Remy, listen. Janus didn't do anything nor did the people who live here. There wasn't much to steal anyway. I never belonged to you, and you know that. I told you so countless times. You can't make other people suffer because your pride keeps you from listening."</p><p>Remy frantically shook his head, raising the crossbow higher. "No! That are its lies through your mouth! Let me kill it, and we can finally be together!"</p><p>"Remy, you're not thinking clearly, if you think that hurting any of my loved ones, which you attempted twice just this week alone, will get me to love, or even like you. Stop and go home. Before anyone gets hurt beyond repair."</p><p>"I can't!" Remy growled. "Do you know what happened when you and that dumb idiot Remus knocked me out and left me behind? The villagers accused me of helping you! As if I would ever help such a disgusting creature! And now, step aside so I can eradicate that mistake. I'll kill it and everyone in this haunted place. Then I'll make you mine if you still don't come voluntarily!"</p><p>There was a knock on the door. Everyone in the room froze.</p><p>"Logan? Janus? You alright? Roman sent me to check!" Remus' voice sounded through the wood.</p><p>"Remus!" Remy shouted back, a manic glint in his eyes he took not a second away from Logan. "Don't worry, we're quite cozy in here! Don't go far, I'll come for you next! Still need to have a nice little chat about loyalty, DON'T WE OLD FRIEND?!"</p><p>The answer from the hallway was the muffled sound of Remus' morningstar hitting the wood. Logan doubted that it would do much more than a dent. He wouldn't get through in time.</p><p>"Now, Logan, this is the last chance I'll generously grant you. We have to end this quickly now. Step aside or at least hold still. I wouldn't want to hit something vital," Remy chuckled and aimed the crossbow.</p><p>Logan knew he would never beat Remy in a physical fight, last time he had the element of surprise and the other had been unarmed. Nobody could predict where the crossbow would fire if it accidentally went off during combat. He only knew that in contrast to Janus, Remy wouldn't kill him. Logan only hoped that he could buy enough time for the others to arrive and some miracle to happen.</p><p>He saw his finger crook around the trigger and he braced himself for the impact. He heard the arrow being shot, the soft clung of the mechanics clicking against the wood.</p><p>Suddenly the room tilted sideways and Logan stumbled against them all and slithered down against it onto the floor. Confused Logan tried to locate the injury, to find the arrow but he found none. Instead, he laid several feet away from where he stood just a second before.</p><p>In that spot instead laid Janus, slumped on the floor, blood pouring from his shoulder where the arrow buried itself up to the feathers.</p><p>A cursing Remy fumbled to reload his weapon just as with a dull, wet smack his eyes rolled up in his skull and he collapsed on the spot.</p><p>Logan looked up and saw a panting Remus standing over him with his morningstar dripping blood with pieces of Remy's hair sticking to it.</p><p>"I picked the look," he said faintly and promptly burst into tears.</p><p>Footsteps thundered down the corridor. Logan picked himself up and grabbed Remy's discarded crossbow, expecting the next catastrophe to come upon them. Instead Roman and Virgil burst into the room, freezing on the doorstep upon the sight that was presented to them.</p><p>Logan gawked as well. Both of them, and now that he focused on it, Remus as well, looked normal. Human. Curse marks gone.</p><p>Logan dropped the weapon and rushed to Janus' side. The prince was barely conscious and covered in his own blood. His eyes were unfocused, and his breathing shallow.</p><p>"You have to get Thomas! He needs a medic!" Logan yelled at one of the others, he didn't really care at this moment at who exactly.</p><p>Logan gently cupped his face, and the scales fell away, now only pieces of colored glasses and shattered on the ground. Janus raised a weak hand and touched the bare skin. He was crying.</p><p>Logan gently thumbed away the tears.</p><p>"They're gone, the curse is gone," Janus wept, still sounding amazed through the pain. His hand dropped through the ground as his eyes closed.</p><p>Only as droplets of water hit his arms, Logan noticed that he was crying as well. "Janus? Please stay awake, Thomas is on the way, I promise it'll be fine, you just have to hold on."</p><p>Then Thomas was there and pried him away from the prince's body, going to work on the wound as Virgil assisted him.</p><p>Numbly he looked around the room. Roman was holding a sobbing Remus, looking just as lost as Logan felt. Virgil was assisting Thomas, who was currently pulling the soggy arrow out of Janus' shoulder. Logan gagged at the sound. Concentrating on his father, who was closing Remy's eyes wasn't better.</p><p>It felt like hours before Thomas exclaimed that the prince was going to survive. They managed to get him into bed and cleaned up the room. Virgil and Emile went to bury the body in the backyard. Roman took his post by the door and refused to leave the prince out of his line of sight and Remus was still lingering close to him, eyes bright red and swollen.</p><p>Logan sat next to the bed, watching the slow rise and fall of the other's chest under the bandages. Logan's heart skipped a beat as the breathing stopped for a second.</p><p>Then blue eyes blinked open, two of them without a single trace of gold. "Lo?" Patton croaked.</p><p>"I'm here," Logan took his hand. "How do you feel?"</p><p>Patton hummed non committedly. "Weird. I remember someone shooting me?"</p><p>"You remember?"</p><p>"I- It's weird. Janus, he- he's there, I can hear him? I- it's weird."</p><p>"Just because it's new. I'm just glad that you're both alive."</p><p>Patton nodded. "Yes, I think I'll- we'll be fine." Then a thought entered his mind, and his eyes grew wide. His hands flew to his face. "It's gone! The curse is broken! How?!"</p><p>"The storybooks were right. True love breaks the curse. Our kiss was part of it, but it seems-"</p><p>"But Janus had to feel loved as well," Patton finished his thought.</p><p>"The love of a friend not a lover," Logan was quick to assure Patton.</p><p>"So you do love me?" Patton whispered.</p><p>He didn't wait for an answer, throwing himself into Logan's arms and smacking their faces together in a kiss, glasses clinking. Logan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him ever so closer.</p><p>After a breathless moment, he pulled away, gazing into Logan's eyes. "You love me. And I love you, and I'm sorry I ever doubted that," Patton said with a new certainty in his voice. He was crying, happy tears falling from his eyes.</p><p>"Now and forever," Logan promised.</p><p>Patton barreled into his chest with one of his bear hugs, trying to draw the other even closer as Logan saw fresh red on the white fabric of his bandages.</p><p>"Patton! You're still injured, please be careful, dearest."</p><p>Patton grinned at him. "But you love me."</p><p>Logan simply couldn't be mad at him when he was looking at him like that. "These are not contradictory statements, love. You need to rest."</p><p>Remus chimed in from his position at the door. "Besides you don't necessarily need to leave the bed to pick out a wedding date."</p><p>"Or to plan one, for that matter," Roman added.</p><p>Remus grinned, and it almost sounded like his usual self. "And if you ever want our dear Logy here to be in that bed with you, you better pick one soon."</p><p>The brothers both snickered as Logan turned bright red, and even Patton snickered.</p><p>Logan at least tried to feign offense. "I can't believe you're teaming up with them," he accused Patton.</p><p>It only made Patton laugh harder and Logan felt a grin spreading on his face.</p><p>"I wasn't laughing about you, Lolo," Patton said through his giggles which had no business to make him look as adorable and kissable as they did, "I was thinking about how we better pick a date as soon as possible then."</p><p>Now it was Logan's turn to laugh while Roman's jaw dropped to the floor. Remus only wiggled his eyebrows, although the slight blush on his cheeks betrayed him.</p><p>Logan pressed a kiss to Patton's forehead. "I think that can be arranged."</p><p>In the end, Logan kept the promise he gave Janus. Rather than alright, it was perfect even. The moment that Patton was able to leave his bed again, the preparation of the wedding advanced with full power. And once he convinced Patton that having a cat spring out of their wedding cake was a bad idea for a multitude of reasons, they would live happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>